Believe or Leave
by thefancymoon
Summary: Kepercayaan, hanya itu yang dia inginkan. (Dramione Alternate Universe)
1. Strawberry Jam Terror

FANFICTION

 **Believe or Leave**

Zixyalous 2018

All characters are JK. Rowling's (except OC) The story's purely mine

Rate : T (Parents Guidance 15)

 _Chapter 1_

 _Strawberry Jam Terror_

"Aku tidak mau."

Gusar, kecewa, dan amarah seharusnya bisa membuatku bisa berteriak lantang. Tapi, suara yang keluar hanyalah ratapan yang membuat hatiku goyah. Kepalan tanganku menguat diatas noda lumpur pada celanaku. Buku-buku jariku memutih dan aku mulai menggigil oleh tiupan angin yang mengencang.

"Aku tidak mau sepertimu."

Suara riuh rendah mengelilingiku. Aku memejamkan mata, aku menulikan telinga. Untuk sejenak saja, bisakah semesta membiarkanku bernapas lega? Aku menarik seikat bunga krisan dari saku jaketku dan meletakannya di depan nisan. Ini seperti ironi. Aku membencinya, lebih-lebih tempat ini, aku benci sekali. Tapi aku tetap selalu datang kesini. Dan meskipun semua yang kukatakan jauh dari ungkapan sayang, tapi aku tetap selalu mengusahakan untuk meletakkan bunga di atas pusaranya. Bunga apapun yang mampu kutemukan; mawar, krisan, kamboja, atau bahkan bunga-bunga liar tak bernama yang tumbuh di tepian jalan. Dia tidak suka bunga, jadi dia tidak akan peduli. Tapi aku ingin pusaranya memiliki warna, karena hidupnya tidak pernah seperti itu.

Karena biar bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahku.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." Sebuah suara lembut datang dari balik punggungku. Suaranya begitu halus dan menenangkan, sampai-sampai pertama kali aku mendengarnya aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku bisa saja tertipu. Dan aku memang tertipu. Tapi aku tetap menoleh dan menatap mata putihnya, putih bersih tanpa bola mata dan pipi kirinya yang berlubang..

"Aku tidak takut hujan." Bisikku.

Dia tertawa, tulang pipinya tergoyang, dan aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya disela tawanya, suaranya melengking naik, "Mana mungkin seorang gadis yang berani menatap mataku, tidak berani menerabas hujan?" Sepasang kaki jenjangnya meluncur turun dari balik gaun putih gadingnya kemudian ia beringsut mendekat hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa centi dariku, "Tapi baju keringmu hanya tinggal yang kau pakai sekarang."

Aku mencibir, "Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu, Nona. Tapi berhentilah mengikutiku karena meskipun aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu, aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Dia tersenyum dan rekahan merah di pipinya justru makin lebar saja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat sekitar selusin 'temannya' menatap interaksi kami berdua. Tiga diantara mereka sudah mengikutiku satu setengah bulan ini.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau."

Aku menoleh lagi padanya--berusaha fokus pada dahinya yang mulus dan menyeringai, "Ah, ya. Aku tidak mau. Sudah cukup kalian mengacaukan hidupku."

Suara gemuruh memenuhi langit. Aku menepuk-nepuk celanaku dan beranjak berdiri. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batu nisannya. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi marah. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan berlalu pergi.

*

" _Shit_."

Kuyup sudah bajuku saat aku sampai di apartemen. Aku melemparkan jaketku ke sudut ruangan dan duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja. Tetesan air memenuhi lantai dan aku mulai kedinginan. Tidak ada penghangat ruangan apalagi perapian disini. Jadi aku hanya duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut seperti anak kucing. Meskipun ini tidak banyak membantu karena teknisnya sekujur tubuhku sudah basah, tapi aku nyaman dengan posisi ini dan aku ingin tetap begini selama beberapa saat.

"Dor!"

Aku terlonjak dan hampir saja terjengkang bersama kursiku saat Ginny tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding di depanku. Dia terkikik dan melayang-layang di depanku.

"Sial.. kau.. sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan mengagetkanku atau pergi darisini!" Teriakku.

"Enak saja. Aku lebih dulu menempati tempat ini daripada kau." Cibirnya.

Ia melayang pergi lalu sedetik kemudian ia membawa sebuah baju yang terbungkus plastik, "Lihat ini. Sweater berbulu yang sangat hangat. Warnanya juga.." Ginny menilai baju di tangannya lalu memperhatikanku, "Dengan kulitmu, akan sangat cocok sekali."

"Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya dengan sweater itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai?" Ujarku galak.

Ginny merengut, "Hei, gadis senewen. Kalau aku bisa berganti pakaian, tentunya sudah kupakai semua baju barumu itu. Apalagi rok merah marun yang dikirim minggu lalu. Astaga, sepertinya itu _limited edition."_ Dia melayang kesana kemari dan mulai bergumam dengan gumaman yang kudengar setidaknya lima kali sehari, "Aku penasaran apa yang ada di kepalaku hingga memakai baju konyol ini di hari terakhir hidupku.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kekuatanmu sudah kembali, eh?" Tanyaku, meluruskan kaki. Ada banyak jenis hantu yang kutemui selama ini; ada yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan menyentuh benda di alam ini, ada yang bisa, dan ada yang seperti Ginny. Dia seperti mainan yang kalau habis dayanya, dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyentuh dan memindahkan benda. Hantu semacam ini memiliki banyak cara untuk mengisi ulang kekuatan mereka, tergantung dari penyebab kematian dan dendam yang masih tersisa saat hidup di dunia.

"Tentu saja." Ginny meluncur turun dari atas plafon dan melayang naik ke atas, ke kamar tidurku dan duduk di pagar pembatas, "Aku membuat dua pasangan bertengkar hebat pagi ini. Konyol sekali, yang terakhir laki-lakinya terlalu posesif, dia mirip seperti..."

Sementara Ginny terus berceloteh, aku beranjak berdiri dan memungut sweater hitam itu kemudian melipat dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kardus bersama sekitar sepuluh stel baju yang lain. Hujan sudah mereda, namun hawa dingin masih begitu menyisa di udara. Aku membuka jendela dan menarik salah satu kaos lengan panjang dan celanaku. Aku akan menyetrikanya dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan.

"Awww... astaga, enyah kau darisini!" Suara jeritan Ginny yang entah dari ruangan mana itu lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. Entah kapan aku akan terbiasa dengan suaranya, meskipun sudah hampir empat tahun aku dan dia 'tinggal seatap'.

"Hei, Granger!" Hardiknya, tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku, "Sebenarnya kemana saja kau pergi? Kenapa setiap pulang selalu membawa hantu aneh dan gila seperti ini?!"

Sesosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut afro dan mata membelalak lebar ada di belakangnya dan mulai menarik-narik ujung rambutnya. Laki-laki itu hanya memiliki satu tangan. Dan tampaknya sangat berminat terhadap Ginny, sepertinya dia hantu yang biasa duduk-duduk di luar area makam.

"Well, aku tidak mengajak mereka, mereka yang mengikutiku." sahutku santai, menggelar kain sebagai alas menyetrika. Laki-laki paruh baya, atau maksudku hantu laki-laki paruh baya itu terus berusaha menarik-narik ujung rambut merah Ginny yang ikal dengan obsesif sementara Ginny melayang heboh kesana kemari dengan suara yang makin melengking-lengking,"Setidaknya kau bisa berkeliaran di tempat dimana para hantu tampan berkumpul, Mione! Aku akan sangat menghargai itu."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Ginny, kalaupun aku bersedia melakukan itu untukmu, aku tidak tahu seperti apa standardisasi ketampanan di kalangan kalian, karena kalian semua sama saja; terlihat mengerikan."

Aku menyusuri jalanan dengan cepat menuju minimarket. Lambungku sudah mulai tidak mau berkompromi terhadap jam makan yang berantakan. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa memakan _fast food_. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan _sandwich_. Roti, mentega,.. ah tidak, roti dengan selai saja. Aku harus berhemat.

"Kau sebaiknya memilih selai rasa _almond,_ itu keluaran terbaru. Dengar-dengar enak."

Sebuah suara rendah dan persuasif terdengar tepat dari balik punggungku saat aku tengah memilih-milih selai. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli rasanya apa, yang aku cari adalah yang ukurannya besar dan harganya lebih rendah.

"Diamlah. Kalian tau apa tentang pilihan rasa selai?" Bisikku dengan jengkel. Hantu di minimarket ini terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku meraih sebotol selai strawberry berukuran sedang bermerk tak terkenal dan segera berbalik untuk menghadapi hantu sok tahu ini. Mungkin ia memiliki bekas cakar harimau di pipinya atau mata yang berdarah-darah.

Dan rasanya detak jantungku mau berhenti. Tanpa sadar tanganku yang bebas mencengkeram ujung kemeja yang kukenakan kuat-kuat. Selebihnya, semua anggota tubuhku membeku. Karena bukan pipi penuh cakaran, atau bahkan mata berdarah-darah yang kulihat.

Lebih dari itu, yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata coklat yang memukau. Dan kukenal.

"Draco Malfoy."

 _T_ _ahun keduaku bisa melihat hantu; segalanya masih terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tapi, hantu yang kulihat siang itu di koridor saat tengah menuju kelas Biologi bersama Parvati Patil adalah hantu pertama yang begitu mengerikan hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah lalu pingsan melihatnya. Kemudian aku memekik begitu keras hingga Parvati terlonjak_ _kaget dan segera beringsut menjauh dariku sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Sudah lama ia mengeluh harus satu kelompok praktikum denganku; gadis gila yang sering tiba-tiba berteriak histeris._

 _Hantu itu perempuan, blus putihnya penuh bercak darah dan kakinya memiliki nanah yang menyebabkan dia berjalan terseok-seok._ _Rambut ikal panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang rusak seperti terkena penyakit kulit. Dan hantu ini mengikuti Draco Malfoy._

 _Draco Malfoy satu tingkat di atasku. Dia punya reputasi bagus di sekolah (dan kurasa dimanapun dia berada). Dia tampan dan merupakan anak dokter terkenal di kota ini, Lucius. Dan yang paling penting dia tidak pernah mengejek atau menggangguku. Bahkan dia selalu diam saat yang lain membicarakan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang aku, tapi lebih baik diam daripada bicara tapi menyakitkan._

 _Malfoy berjalan menuju ke arahku, otomatis hantu bernanah itu juga. Aku tahu hantu itu tahu aku memiliki koneksi ke dunianya. Maka dia terus menatapku dan itu hanya membuatku semakin ketakutan._

 _"Hei." Aku mengalihkan fokusku dari tatapan menusuk si hantu pada sosok di hadapanku. Malfoy, dia berdiri tepat di depanku. Berbicara denganku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan, dia menatap langsung mataku. Saat itu aku langsung menyadari, betapa coklat warna bola matanya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah dan.. sedikit gemetar. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan ketakutanku atau dia takut padaku?_

 _Aku memandang matanya sekali lagi dan mencoba bicara dengan tersendat, "Aku.. aku.."_

Aku bisa melihat hantu, dan saat ini ada hantu yang sangat mengerikan tepat di belakangmu.

 _"Kau pucat sekali." Ujar Malfoy lagi._

 _T_ _api, aku sudah kehilangan fokusku karena hantu itu mulai mengeluarkan suara. Ia ber-sss s_ _eperti ular dan tiap dia melakukan itu percikan darah busuk keluar menetes netes dari mulutnya dan tetesan itu menembus bahu Malfoy. Aku bisa melihat Malfoy menggerakkan tangannya, kupikir dia merasa gatal atau bagaimana, tapi ternyata tangan Malfoy bergerak untuk menyentuh pipiku._

 _Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, hantu itu tiba-tiba menjerit dan bisa kau bayangkan betapa mengerikannya darah yang tumpah ruah dari mulutnya._

 _T_ _elapak tangan Malfoy sudah tinggal secenti dari pipiku saat semuanya_ _mendadak gelap. Aku tak sadarkan diri setelah menjerit jerit histeris tepat di depan orang yang kuyakini sebagai cinta pertamaku._

"Draco Malfoy." Bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Malfoy menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian tatapannya turun ke tanganku yang membawa sebotol selai lalu dia menatap mataku lagi dan tatapan bingungnya berganti menjadi takjub, "Wow. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Hermione Granger."

Dan caranya menyebut namaku membawaku kembali ke realitas. Bahwa aku tak seharusnya memiliki semua bentuk rasa picisan ini. Dia tidak menyebut namaku dengan penuh rasa jijik seperti kebanyakan orang di sekolah kami dulu. Hanya saja, caranya menyebut namaku adalah seperti semua orang pasti tahu aku. Karena aku berbeda, karena aku aneh.

Dan aku merasa marah. Aku merasa malu atas kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menyakitkan itu memenuhi dan menyesakkan rongga dadaku; kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku harus bisa melihat hantu? Aku tidak menginginkannya! Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang menginginkannya..

Maka aku langsung menerabas Malfoy dan berjalan cepat menuju kasir. Setelah membayar dua item yang kubeli aku langsung keluar dari minimarket itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Hidupku sudah kacau. Dan aku tidak perlu menambah kekacauan itu dengan menginginkan kembali sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki, atau bahkan kusentuh. Aku sudah belajar tentang satu hal, bahwa untuk bisa hidup tenang di tengah kekacauan adalah dengan tidak berharap; pada apapun dan siapapun.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Malfoy berteriak dan.. dia mengejarku?

Langkahku terhenti secara mendadak. Tapi bukan karena Malfoy dan bukan hanya aku yang menghentikan langkahnya; tapi semua orang di trotoar ini.

Tepat di depan mataku, sebuah truk baru saja menabrak seorang wanita. Wanita itu tergeletak sekitar tujuh meter dariku. Kepalanya remuk.

"Oh, tidak!" aku memekik tertahan, tanganku sudah membekap mulut. Penampakan orang yang baru saja meninggal apalagi dengan cara seperti ini adalah yang terburuk.

Seluruh tubuhku menggigil dan seperti terpaku pada tempatnya. Hantu itu bisa saja langsung memburuku sepanjang malam ini kalau tahu aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Dan aku tahu, dia pasti tahu.

Kebekuan selama beberapa sekon langsung mencair dengan cepat. Orang-orang mulai menjerit, sebagian besar mendekati korban dan menelepon pihak berwajib. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat, namun aku masih berdiri disini menanti detik-detik kemunculan mengerikannya. Suara dalam kepalaku menyuruhku untuk lari tapi aku punya perasaan kalau hantu ini akan menemukanku di jalan nanti.

Udara dingin yang ganjil meraba tengkukku. Aku menguatkan batin. Kurasakan tepukan di bahuku, ya, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku harus berpura-pura tegar dan berani agar dia tidak menjajahku.

"Hermione!"

Malfoy? Aku hampir lupa dia disini.

Malfoy masih memegang sebelah bahuku saat dia memposisikan dirinya di hadapanku. Dan mataku mengikuti gerakannya. Mukanya kini terlihat sedikit pucat dan gelisah. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dan berujar, "Astaga. Apakah kau ketakutan?"

Pertanyaannya terdengar lucu di telingaku. Pertanyaanya adalah retorika. Dan lebih ironi lagi karena dia sendiri juga terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ya, kecelakaan barusan pastilah membuat siapapun syok.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, Malfoy menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terbelalak kaget saat merasakan tangannya menepuk punggungku; menenangkanku. Seperti yang dilakukan Ayah dulu. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kulihat arwah wanita korban tabrakan barusan itu sudah berdiri satu setengah meter di depanku. Dalam keadaan tanpa cela. Tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang remuk ataupun berdarah. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat cantik. Bahkan bibirnya masih berselimut lipstik matte berwarna merah gelap. Ia terlihat seperti akan berangkat jamuan makan malam. Dia menatapku selama dua detik lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap sekeliling. Menatap tong sampah di dekat bangku tempat seorang hantu berusia lima tahun yang buntung kakinya dan darah selalu mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia kini terlihat lucu dan sedang bermain dengan mobil mainan. Wajahnya bersih dan tampan. Ya Tuhan.. apa ini? Kenapa Malfoy bisa memberiku pengaruh seperti ini dengan pelukannya?

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat dan otakku mulai kehilangan kerasionalitasannya. Oh, tapi apakah kau bahkan selama ini hidup dalam kehidupan yang rasional, Hermione?

"Apa kau setakut itu, Hermione?" Tanya Malfoy, ia melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tidak melepasnya.

Tidak. Jangan. Tapi.. dia Draco Malfoy yang bersinar. Dan kau, Hermione Granger. Si gadis kacau. Selamanya akan tetap begitu. Jadi, jangan berharap. Jangan berharap. Sekali-kali jangan. Apalagi sampai bergantung..

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku mendorong Malfoy yang segera mundur beberapa langkah dariku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan tidak berani menatapnya dan menatap dunia di hadapanku yang pasti sudah kembali mengerikan lagi. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Ini tidak adil.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kembali ke apartemenku. Pipiku terasa basah oleh air mata. Aku merasa begitu lemah dan lelah saat ini, aku ingin berhenti.

*

Kembali ke dalam apartemen dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Aku duduk di kursi depan meja yang biasa kududuki dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak. Hantu hantu melayang di depanku dalam berbagai rupa yang tiada seindah yang kulihat setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Berusaha memahami maksud dari semua ini. Sisa debar jantung yang menggila itu masih terasa. Tapi aku tak akan tertipu. Jika aku mengikuti perasaan semacam ini, aku hanya akan semakin sakit dan kacau.

"Apartemenmu aman." Ginny datang dari balik pintu, ia melayang rendah kesana kemari lalu tiba di depanku.

"Err.." erangnya, "Aku tahu pasti akan begini."

"Jadi kau melihatnya, eh?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bertanya dengan malas, "Siapa?"

"Wanita itu. Kecelakaan di depan minimarket. Kau ada disana kan?" Terang Ginny.

Aku merasakan dorongan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi pada Ginny, tapi aku sadar itu tidak akan ada artinya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengusik hatiku. "Umm.. Ginny, apa kau tadi ada disana juga?"

Ginny memberengut jengkel, "Kau ini, selalu saja menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Tapi pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Tidak, tapi berita itu sudah menyebar di geng sosialita kami. Kupikir karena kau ada disana, si 'anak baru' itu akan ada disini. Untung saja tidak. Apakah dia tidak melihatmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ada disini?" Pancingku.

"Oh, Merlin! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan!" Gerutunya. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan cara memuntir-muntirnya dengan cepat lalu menjelaskan, "Masak kau tidak tahu, 'anak baru' biasanya memiliki emosi yang sensitif dan labil. Aku hanya sedang malas menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan pamungkasnya, "Bagaimana dengan penampilannya? Apakah mengerikan di matamu?"

Gerakan tangan Ginny berhenti dan dia menatapku datar, "Hmm.. seperti yang selalu kau katakan, kami semua mengerikan. Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

"Aku serius!" Hardikku sambil melotot. Siapa bilang Ginny tidak terlihat mengerikan? Ia memang tidak menderita cacat fisik atau apa karena dia meninggal gara-gara serangan jantung, tapi kulitnya benar-benar putih seputih kertas dan urat-urat nadinya menonjol. Tapi, dia sangat tenar di kalangan para hantu laki-laki. Itu kalau dia tidak membual.

"Oh, baiklah." Ginny duduk di meja di depanku dan mulai menerangkan, "Nona, ini yang pernah kudengar; makhluk seperti kami pada dasarnya terprogram untuk menyerang dan menakuti, jadi dalam diri kami sudah tidak ada lagi rasa takut terhadap hal-hal seperti tampang yang mengerikan atau semacamnya. Sama sepertimu yang tidak bisa menentukan cantik atau tampannya kami, kami juga tidak bisa menentukan mengerikan atau tidaknya satu sama lain. Kau mengerti?"

Aku terdiam karena merasa takjub akan penjelasan Ginny dan karena menyadari ini kali pertamanya kami terlibat dalam sesuatu yang bolehlah disebut sebagai 'diskusi', bahwa ini adalah obrolan terpanjang kami selama ini dan betapa anehnya hari ini karena mengubah beberapa hal.

Ginny menatapku heran selama beberapa detik seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hentikan itu, Ginny. Aku sangat paham, terimakasih." Ujarku.

Ginny menyeringai, "Ucapan terimakasih dari Hermione Granger untuk hantu. Langka sekali."

Aku mencibir dan mulai merasakan perih di lambungku yang menyadarkan aku untuk segera mengisinya. Aku meraih belanjaan di sampingku sementara Ginny sudah melenggang pergi menembus pintu. Aku mengolesi empat buah roti dengan selai strawberry dan membawanya ke atas, ke kamar tidurku. Aku akan langsung tidur setelah makan dan membiarkan hari yang aneh ini berlalu begitu saja.

*

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Suara ketukan di kaca jendela dapur membuatku terjaga pada pukul tiga pagi. Pada awalnya, aku ingin mengacuhkannya karena memang biasanya seperti itu. Hantu-hantu sering iseng menggangguku dengan cara seperti itu. Namun, lama kelamaan suara ketukan menjadi semakin keras dan udara menjadi lembab dan dingin.

Aku bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan jengkel. Ginny tidak ada disini, hanya hantu-hantu biasa yang anteng dan tidak pernah menggangguku; mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak terpengaruh terhadap perubahan atmosfer di sekeliling mereka.

Aku harus menyelesaikan _deadline_ tulisanku besok siang. Dan besok juga aku harus memulai _shift_ pagi. Jadi aku benar-benar harus tidur sekarang. Persetan dengan semua ini, aku menarik selimut dan kembali tidur dengan bantal di atas telinga.

 _Prangg!_

Baru saja mataku terpejam, sebuah suara benda pecah terdengar begitu nyaring. Aku bangun lagi dengan kaget dan jantung berdegup kencang. Dengan gemetar aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Dalam keremangan aku melihat pecahan piring di dekat meja.

Siapa yang berani menggangguku sampai separah ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa telah mengganggu mereka!

Pandanganku tertuju pada jendela dapur yang tertutup rapat. Menguatkan batin lagi, aku melangkah pasti menuju jendela itu untuk memastikan siapa yang berbuat semua ini.

 _Sret._

Sebuah garpu melesat tepat di di depan mataku dan jatuh setelah menabrak dinding. Aku memekik tanpa suara. Jari-jari kedua tanganku saling bertautan saat aku menoleh ke arah terbangnya garpu tadi.

Dia berdiri di depan wastafel dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan mata putihnya terasa menghunus dan membekukan aliran darahku.

Kepalaku berputar lagi ke arah dinding yang dikenai garpu tadi, disana, terdapat tulisan berwarna merah beraroma strawberry,

BANTU AKU ATAU DRACO MALFOY MATI.

 **Bersambung.**

 ** _Author Note :_** _for u who've been read my 1st fic_ Wake Up Alone, maaf sekali karena sepertinya nggak akan dilanjut karena waktu itu cuma asal nulis. Tapi untuk fic ini, akan dilanjut sampai end karena idenya lebih matang dan saat publish ini, aku udah nulis chapter 3 nya. So, tungguin terus ya!xoxo


	2. Special Guest

FANFICTION

 **Believe or Leave**

Zixyalous 2018

All characters are JK. Rowling's (except OC) The story's purely mine

Rate : T (Parents Guidance 15)

 _Chapter 2_

 _Special Guest_

6:00

"Oh Merlin, kekacauan apa ini?!"

Ginny baru saja datang dan kini duduk di depanku yang menggelosor di lantai sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu. Hantu dari pemakaman itu langsung pergi setelah membanting sebuah piring lagi. Pecahannya masih berserakan di lantai dan aku terlalu syok untuk membereskannya. Jadi aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar di dinding yang masih penuh teror selai strawberry.

Berbagai pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku, tapi yang membuatku pusing adalah kepada siapa aku harus bertanya?

"Draco... Malfoy?" Ginny telah membaca tulisan di dinding. "Siapa dia?"

Aku meluruskan lututku dan menatapnya kosong, "Kukira kau tahu semua orang di kota ini."

"Aku memang tahu, tapi.." Ginny tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian matanya membelalak, aku meringis menyaksikan tampangnya, lalu dia berkata dengan semangat, "Malfoy? Jangan-jangan dia anak tunggal dari Dr. Malfoy itu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Hermione? Kalian.."

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, jawabannya adalah tidak." Selaku cepat.

Ginny mengerutkan dahi dan berkata pelan, "Baiklah. Lalu hantu mana yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Hantu dari pemakaman. Pusaranya di sebelah pusara ayahku." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mata frustasi.

Saat aku membuka mata, Ginny sudah melayang di atas pecahan piring, mengamati. "Ginny, apa kalian dibekali kemampuan untuk membunuh manusia? Sudah berapa orang yang kau bunuh? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Rupanya kau sekarang sudah benar-benar gila, Hermione." "Begini, ya, kalau untuk aku sendiri, aku bisa langsung kembali ke alamku kalau sampai aku membunuh satu saja manusia." Ujarnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan berkata dengan lemah, "Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku. Kau bisa kembali ke alammu."

"Enak saja bicaramu. Aku masih ingin disini." Ginny berkata dengan gusar dan menatap jam dinding kemudian berdeham kecil, "Ehem. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk membuatmu tambah frustasi, tapi tidakkah kau merasa melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Melewatkan a--" aku mengikuti arah pandangan Ginny dan langsung membelalak. Enam lewat dua puluh! Sepuluh menit lagi _shift_ ku dimulai dan aku belum melakukan apapun! Bahkan kekacauan disini juga belum kubereskan.. oh Tuhan, kuharap ada hantu yang cukup bodoh untuk membunuhku lalu aku dan dia bisa bersama-sama pergi ke alam baka.

-o0o-

"Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."

Tn. Dursley menatapku galak seraya mengelus kumisnya. Seorang hantu wanita tua berada di belakangnya, menggelitiki punggungnya sehingga sedari tadi Tn. Dursley tampak sedikit terganggu; namun saat ini, ini tidak lucu karena pekerjaanku di kafenya yang baru seumur jagung bisa terancam.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku mau menerimamu disini. Padahal aku tahu riwayat pekerjaanmu, kau pernah dipecat karena beberapa kali menumpahkan air ke baju _customer._ " Ia memulai ceramahnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, bersiap untuk memohon. Kafe ini baru dibangun dan aku sangat nyaman disini karena penampakan hantunya tidak banyak. Justru pemiliknya yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada hantu.

"Tn. Dursley, saya mohon. Saya janji ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya saya telat." Ujarku pelan.

Tn. Dursley menggeleng, "Siapa bisa percaya itu? Lagipula.." ia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan, "Masih banyak yang mau bekerja disini dan mereka jauh lebih memenuhi kualifikasi daripada kau.

Perkataan itu membuatku terdiam dan merasa tersinggung. Kayak restoranmu yang paling bagus saja, pikirku sarkas. Aku sadar kalau ada lebih banyak tempat kerja lain yang nyaman jika aku mau berusaha lebih keras.

Aku menelan ludah kasar dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, Tn. Dursley. Dengan senang hati saya mengundurkan diri. Terimakasih."

Aku meninggalkan kafe dengan beban finansial yang terasa makin menghimpit. Kini aku hanya punya satu pekerjaan, yaitu sebagai seorang _freelance writer_. Penghasilannya hanya cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku masih perlu uang tambahan untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan air.

Oleh sebab itu, dengan harapan secukupnya aku duduk di halte sembari mencari lowongan pekerjaan di Google lewat ponselku.

 _Waiters, waiters.._ sudah tiga kali aku melakoni profesi paruh waktu ini dan para hantu sialan itu selalu mengacaukannya.

 _S_ _ales Promotion Girl?_ Aku tidak yakin mampu berdiri berjam-jam dengan hak tinggi dan beramah-tamah dengan 'manusia'.

 _Content-writer Wizard Magazine._ Penulis? Majalah?

"Sudah, lamar saja. Bukankah itu mimpimu selama ini?" Aku terlonjak kaget hingga tak sengaja menendang seekor kucing di depanku yang langsung mengeong marah dan memicu sedikit perhatian.

" _Damn it_ , Ginny!" Desisku pada Ginny yang sudah duduk sambil menyeringai di sebelahku. Ia memuntir-muntir ujung rambutnya dan memasang ekspresi menang undian yang sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Apa tidak cukup kita bertemu setiap hari di dalam apartemen. Kau masih harus mengikutiku kemana-mana juga?" Tanyaku pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya dan berusaha tidak menggerakkan bibirku terlalu banyak. Penjaga toko di seberang halte sudah sedikit melirikku.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu? Aku baru saja dari suatu tempat dan melihat kau dengan tampang ingin matimu itu disini. Jadi, aku datang untuk memastikan kau tidak sedang berusaha mencari hantu yang cukup bodoh untuk membunuhmu." Repetnya dengan nada yang membuatku sakit telinga.

"Jadi kau dikeluarkan dari kafe itu, eh?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Diamlah, Ginny. Aku sedang malas bicara." Pintaku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mata. Entah bagaimana cuaca cukup terik pagi ini dan kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Cih, memangnya kapan kau tidak malas bicara?" Ginny menggerundel pelan.

Keadaan hening setelahnya. Hanya suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar dan beberapa orang yang menunggu bus di sebelahku.

Nah, sepertinya Ginny- _fussy_ sudah pergi.

"Oh! Hermione! Hermione! Buka matamu!" Teriak Ginny dengan heboh seperti pemandu sorak. Sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi, dia masih belum juga pergi.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku dan berbisik, "Ginny, aku bersumpah akan membawa segerombolan hantu aneh ke apartemen dan membuat mereka mengganggumu kalau kau.."

"Itu kan yang namanya Draco Malfoy?!"

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka. Aku melirik ke arah Ginny yang sudah berdiri dan bersandar pada tiang di depanku sambil menoleh ke kiri. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ya, benar. Disana, di depan toko buku, Malfoy berdiri. Ia mengenakan kaus putih polos dan sedang berdiri menunggu sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa berdusta, aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Setengah bagian dalam diriku memohon untuk memelihara dan membesarkan perasaan ini, mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi seseorang yang hanya mampu mengaguminya dari jauh. Akan tetapi setengah bagian yang lain; dan terasa lebih dominan, memaki-makiku untuk segera membuang apapun jenis perasaan ini.

Karena itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Kurasa dia melihat ke arah kita." Ujar Ginny, masih bersemangat.

Malfoy sepertinya sudah menyadari keberadaanku; aku tidak tahu itu baik atau buruk karena kalau sampai ia berjalan kesini aku takut akan mengalami serangan emosional lagi. Kuakui yang kemarin itu cukup berlebihan.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang saat mata kami benar-benar bertemu. Ia seperti agak kaget melihatku. Matanya sedikit melebar dan ia tampak bingung harus bagaimana. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia merasa tersinggung oleh perlakuanku semalam terhadap niat baiknya yang hanya ingin menenangkanku. Namun kemudian ia menarik sedikit bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum ia masuk ke sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depannya.

Tersenyum padaku..

Oh, ayolah. Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Dia memang ramah kan? Pastinya dia akan tersenyum sopan seperti itu ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Apalagi jika seseorang yang dikenalnya itu memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja dewa, tambahku jijik dalam hati. Jijik pada diri sendiri lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, sudah. Orangnya sudah pergi." Bisik Ginny tepat di telingaku. Aku segera tersadar dan memalingkan pandanganku seraya menunduk.

Ginny mengayunkan kaki dan bersiul. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, jawabannya adalah tidak." Ia merepetisi kalimatku tadi pagi dan itu hanya membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Kau yakin begitu, Granger sayang?" Goda Ginny.

Aku mati-matian menyembunyikan rona wajahku dan menatap Ginny dengan tatapan paling menusuk yang bisa kulayangkan. Namun Ginny justru tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat hantu-hantu beradius sepuluh meter dari kami penasaran dan mendekat.

"Psst.. Ginny.. hentikan." Hardikku pelan.

Ginny membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya dan mencoba berkata di sela tawanya, "Oh, ya ampun.. aku pastilah salah satu makhluk paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa melihat kejadian langka. Seorang Hermione yang sedang kasmaran? Aku..."

Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah Ginny bagaimanapun caranya sebelum aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih menjengkelkan. Atau mengerikan lebih tepatnya.

Hantu tanpa bola mata itu. Hantu teror selai strawberry.

Ia berdiri tepat di tempat Malfoy berdiri tadi. Ia memperhatikanku tentu saja. Aku terperanjat dan mencoba menerka apa maksudnya dia berdiri disana disaat dia bisa datang tepat di depanku dan mencekikku kalau dia mau. Dia membuat sebuah gestur mengiris leher. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Malfoy pergi.

"Tidak!" Teriakku.

Bagus, sekarang semua orang tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang sudah akrab untukku; _ada apa dengannya?_

 _dia pasti punya masalah dengan kejiwaan_

 _dasar orang aneh_

"Hei, sudahlah, Mione, kau jangan mengelak lagi. Aku bisa membaca dari ekspresimu tadi." Ujar Ginny. Sepertinya dia salah mengartikan ucapanku.

"Aku harus pergi, Ginny." Bisikku seraya beranjak berdiri dan berlari mengejar peneror itu. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Itu hanya membuatku semakin jengkel. Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku.

"HEI!" Teriakku.

Seorang pemuda berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bukan kau." Ujarku.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dan tentunya tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Sementara di mataku, ia berdiri berdempetan dengan hantu psikopat itu.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam pemuda itu lalu meneruskan perjalanannya. Aku menatap punggung pemuda itu sampai menghilang di tikungan; hanya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Lalu aku berjalan memasuki gang sempit dan gelap di sebelah kami. Mulai awal tahun lalu di kawasan ini banyak dipasangi CCTV dan aku tidak mau menanggung resiko menjadi artis YouTube dadakan karena berbicara sendiri di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Tanyaku seraya menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. Aku tahu kondisi tubuhku sudah semakin melemah karena kurang tidur dan asupan gizi. Jadi aku harus pandai-pandai menghemat energi agar tidak ambruk di jalan. Apalagi bersama makhluk satu ini. Bisa-bisa aku bangun di kuburan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap egois dan membantuku." Jawabnya datar.

Aku tertawa pahit, "Egois? Aku egois?" Dia maju selangkah dan memegang pipiku, mencengkeramnya. Aku terlonjak kaget karena sangat jarang aku disentuh hantu; meskipun aku bisa melihatnya namun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak seagresif ini.

"Nyawa pemuda itu ada di tanganmu, Hermione Jane Granger. Kau perlu tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang tak bisa kau bayangkan." Ujarnya, menguatkan cengkeramannya beberapa detik lalu melepasnya.

Aku memegangi pipiku dan menatapnya marah. Lubang merah di pipinya seakan menyala dalam kegelapan. Dia sepertinya bukan hantu biasa. Kalau ucapannya benar, Malfoy benar-benar dalam bahaya. Tapi apa dia masih bernafsu mengancam nyawa Malfoy kalau aku bilang dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku? Toh aku selalu hidup sebatang kara.

"Draco Malfoy bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Dia bukan keluarga, teman, apalagi kekasihku. Dia bukan.."

"Tapi dia mampu membuatmu melihat kami dengan pandangan berbeda, bukan begitu?" Potongnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Jika pemuda itu tidak memelukmu semalam tentunya saat ini kau tengah diikuti Bellatrix Lestrange. Wanita korban tabrakan truk di depan minimarket?" Ujarnya santai.

Aku mulai panik karena dia benar-benar terlihat seribu kali lebih mengerikan karena bisa mengetahyi banyak hal tentangku. Aku mengatur nafas dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk lari darinya saat dia buka suara lagi, "Draco Malfoy tidak hanya membuatmu melihat kami sebagai sesuatu yang tidak lagi mengerikan, tapi sentuhannya juga bisa mematikan radar dalam dirimu. Para hantu yang belum mengenalmu tidak akan tahu kau bisa melihat mereka. Dia berharga untukmu."

Astaga. Ini informasi baru untukku. Tapi, apa benar yang dikatakannya itu? Dan jika benar, mengapa harus Malfoy dari sekian banyak orang?

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanyaku setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke udara dengan jumawa, "Sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa kau bayangkan, Hermione."

Aku mengangguk dan merasa telah menemukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Lama-lama ia semakin besar kepala, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya berpikir aku lemah dan mudah dijajah. Dia secara tidak langsung sudah membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan, ketenangan, waktu istirahat, dan sebotol selaiku. Maka dari itu, aku melepaskan sandaranku pada dinding dan berdiri lebih tegak dan tegar, "Kau salah besar kalau berfikir aku tergiur dengan efek yang bisa Draco Malfoy berikan padaku. Aku tidak sepertimu yang suka memanfaatkan kemampuan yang dimiliki orang lain, Nona." Ucapku lantang.

Dia ber-hmm pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menelengkan kepalanya; membuat gestur skeptis untuk mempertanyakan kebenaran dalam perkataanku barusan.

"Draco Malfoy," ucapku lagi dengan nada menggantung, "Dia.. sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Tidak ada yang berarti untukku. Jadi, berhenti menggangguku lagi."

Aku keluar dari gang seraya menundukkan kepala tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia sudah tidak mengikutiku. Tapi, aku merasa was-was kalau dia tetap ingin membunuh Malfoy. Aku harus memastikan Malfoy baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tak terasa langkah kakiku membawaku kembali menuju halte yang sudah sepi. Aku membuka kunci ponsel dan terkejut melihat jam. Ternyata pembicaraan dengan hantu peneror tadi berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam. Dan dua jam lagi aku harus segera mengirim tulisanku ke _e-mail_ orang yang mempekerjakanku sebagai _freelance writer._ Sementara aku merasa benar-benar letih dan pusing. Rasanya aku sekarat dan akan segera mati.

-o0o-

Aku sedang membiarkan diriku menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dengan laptop di pangkuanku saat kudengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan malas aku meletakkan cangkir di nakas dan bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

Setelah mengintip di _peek hole_ , aku segera membuka pintu karena tahu yang datang adalah Tuan Sirius. Dia adalah penjaga gedung apartemen ini yang juga tinggal di salah satu kamar di lantai bawah. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang baik yang kukenal di dunia ini.

"Selamat malam, Hermione." Sapanya ramah setelah pintu terbuka.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum; bahkan meskipun kau adalah orang paling dingin di seluruh dunia, kau tetap harus berusaha ramah pada orang baik.

"Malam, Tuan Sirius. Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Dia mengangkat sebuah tas belanjaan, "Ada paket lagi untukmu."

Aku mengangguk dan menerimanya, "Terimakasih."

"Kau pasti benar-benar populer di satu tempat. Setiap minggu pasti ada saja kiriman untukmu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kiriman-kiriman ini hanya dari satu orang." Gumamku pelan seraya menatap tas belanjaan kemudian buru-buru mendongakkan kepala lagi, "Mmm.. apa ada lagi yang mau kau katakan, Tuan Sirius?"

Tuan Sirius menggeleng seraya tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, "Tidak. Aku tahu kau sedang menikmati waktu istirahatmu, Mione. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" Balasku sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu setelah Tuan Sirius benar-benar pergi.

Aku menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu dan kembali menatap tas belanjaan berukuran kecil itu. Seraya menghela nafas panjang aku membuka tas itu dan merogoh isinya.

Tabung kecil berisi vitamin. Dan seperti biasa, memo.

 **Cuaca sedang tidak menentu saat ini. Minumlah vitamin ini agar kau tidak sakit.**

Cukup lama aku memandangi tulisan tangan yang sangat familier itu sebelum akhirnya aku memasukkan vitamin dan memo kembali ke dalam tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Singgasana dan cokelat panasku pasti sudah dingin.

Dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki tangga menuju ranjangku, berharap bisa kembali melanjutkan istirahatku yang berharga. Tapi sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan saat kulihat _the fussy_ Ginny sudah duduk di atas ranjangku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus begitu?" Hardik Ginny begitu aku sampai dan mau tak mau duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Sahutku seraya kembali menghidupkan laptop.

Ginny memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke arahku dan mulai berisik, "Oh, Nyonya Besar, kau tahu apa maksudku. Bahkan kalau kau memang sebegitu bencinya dengan dia, kau seharusnya membiarkan dirimu menikmati segala pemberiannya. Baju, makanan, obat..."

"Hentikan, Ginny. Kau tidak bisa mengatur perasaan orang." Tandasku jengkel.

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya dramatis lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana dengan Draco hari ini?"

Aku pasti sudah terinfeksi virus picisan stadium lanjut; kenapa mendengar namanya saja membuatku sedikit merinding. Tapi, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut dan jangan sampai Ginny mengetahuinya. Dia bisa terlalu girang dan mengajak teman-teman konyolnya itu berpesta.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Malfoy?" Tanyaku berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Cih, lagi-lagi pura-pura tidak tahu." Gerutunya, "Bukankah tadi kau pergi untuk menemui Draco?"

"Hah? Tidak." Elakku, dan aku merasakan ada yang aneh, "Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau menyebut nama Malfoy seakan kau sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup?"

Pertanyaanku ternyata terdengar lucu bagi Ginny karena dia langsung terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dan kenapa kau yang sudah mengenalnya sejak SMA masih bertahan menyebut nama belakangnya?"

Oh, sial.

"Itu karena aku tidak merasa dekat dengannya!"

"Ckckck, inilah mengapa kau selalu gagal dalam segala hal. Kau ini tidak gerak cepat, kau tahu?" Ceramahnya.

Kututup laptop dengan agak keras dan menggerutu, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan juga tidak peduli dengan kata-katamu, Ginny. Cepat pergi dari ranjangku sebelum.."

"Draco Malfoy membuka bisnis restoran di dekat rumah sakit kota." Potong Ginny. Ia tersenyum karena aku diam saja yang ia asumsikan sebagai aku ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Ya, seperti yang kita tahu, ayahnya diangkat menjadi Direktur Utama di rumah sakit itu sekaligus didaulat jadi dokter terbaik di seantero kota bulan lalu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau putra tunggalnya memilih jadi koki?" Dan sekarang dia terdengar seperti pembawa acara _infotainment._

"Besok, jam 5 sore adalah _grand opening_ nya. Kurasa itu terbuka untuk umum. Jadi kau bisa datang."

Aku hampir saja tersedak ludahku sendiri mendengar Ginny bicara begitu, dengan santainya. Dengan lagak cuek, aku menggeleng, "Kenapa juga aku harus datang kalau tidak diundang."

"Wah, jadi kau berharap akan diundang? Kan sudah kubilang, acaranya dibuka untuk um.."

"Ginny, aku harus menyelesaikan satu lagi tulisan dan aku tidak bisa berfikir kalau kau terus-terusan bicara." Omelku, menyikut siku dinginnya agar menjauh dan pergi dari atas ranjangku.

Ginny merengut dan mengibaskan rambutnya kasar, "Sial, aku benci sekali dengan manusia pengangguran sok sibuk dan sok jual mahal sepertimu!!"

Ia melayang cepat menuruni anak tangga bersama temannya yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan lalu seperti biasa menghilang di balik pintu. Suasana selalu menjadi sangat hening dan tenang setelah Ginny pergi.

Tapi, perkataannya tentang _grand opening_ melayang-layang di otakku. Haruskah aku datang? Tidak, tidak. Untuk apa? Aku jelas-jelas adalah pihak yang selalu menghindarinya jadi mau bicara apa aku nanti kalau bertemu dengannya? Lagipula pasti nanti aku pasti bertemu dengan Parvati dan yang lain; aku tidak akan pernah menikmati reuni dari masa sekolah yang penuh luka. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan datang ke acara itu.

Tapi..

 _"N_ _yawa pemuda itu ada di tanganmu, H_ _ermione Jane Granger. Kau perlu tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang tak bisa kau bayangkan."_

"Benar." Gumamku setelah berpikir ulang cukup lama, "Aku harus memastikan Malfoy baik-baik saja. Aku harus datang."

-o0o-

Istirahat emasku berlanjut sampai dengan pukul sepuluh pagi keesokan harinya. Tidur yang cukup membuatku jauh merasa lebih baik. Aku menatap wajahku lebih lama saat menggosok gigi, lingkaran hitam yang seminggu ini membayangi mataku sudah tidak terlalu nampak. Tubuh yang bugar untuk hari yang panjang.

Sejujurnya pada awalnya tadi malam aku agak resah memikirkan harus bertemu--atau lebih pasnya 'menemui' Malfoy di restoran itu. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir aku tidak perlu menemuinya, aku hanya perlu melihatnya dari jauh untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Setelah mandi aku mengecek kulkas yang ternyata kosong. Dalam dompetku masih ada cukup uang untukku bertahan bulan ini. Juga dalam tabunganku. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di luar sana setelah masalah ini selesai.

16:00

Aku pasti sudah gila. Kenapa aku harus bingung memakai baju apa? Padahal aku hanya akan berdiri seperti mata-mata di tengah kerumunan orang, atau di luar jendela sambil mengamati sebentar. Kudapati diriku justru mengamati kemeja ungu yang kukenakan saat kejadian minimarket itu.

Tidak, tidak. Aku akan terlihat sangat konyol.

Jadi setelah membuang begitu banyak waktu yang membuat semua ini terasa sangat konyol, aku memutuskan untuk memakai _jeans_ ku yang biasa dan _sweater_ hitam lama yang tak pernah kupakai.

Tepat satu jam kemudian, jam lima sore, aku sudah sampai di restoran yang Ginny maksud. Aku yakin dia juga datang bersama geng sosialitanya, tengah mencari mangsa-mangsa untuk menambah kekuatan mereka.

 _Malfoy's Kitchen_ memiliki gaya Skandinavian. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi hangat. Karena yang datang banyak, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan benar dugaanku. Teman-teman masa SMA ku banyak yang datang. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka, mereka tetap senang bergerombol dan berbicara dengan berisik seperti kawanan hyena.

Aku memutuskan duduk di kursi pada pojok ruangan yang agak tersembunyi karena letaknya yang menjorok ke dalam. Sedari tadi Malfoy belum kelihatan. Masak sih yang memiliki acara jusru belum datang?

"Hei."

Tiba-tiba seorang hantu duduk di depanku. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada dua hal sekaligus, dan saat ini aku harus berkonsentrasi menemukan Malfoy lalu cepat-cepat pergi darisini.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku, Nona. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu, aku hanya ingin berkenalan." Ujarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku karena kalau tidak kau akan menyesal."

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata dengan suara keras, tapi ternyata suaraku cukup keras untuk membuat seorang pramusaji menemukanku.

"Permisi, Nona. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya pramusaji dengan baki ditangannya itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan benar-benar akan masuk ke area ini sebelum aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Hanya saja di depanku saat ini tengah ada hantu berbau anyir yang merasa dirinya sangat tampan dan ingin berkenalan denganku.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya ulang, matanya mengeksplorasi seluruh penjuru.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Ngomong-ngomong apa Mal.. maksudku Tuan Malfoy sudah datang?"

"Dia baru saja datang. Sepertinya sekarang sedang di depan. Jadi kusarankan kau segera kesana karena acaranya akan dimulai." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak." Ujarku.

Ya, inilah saatnya. Aku merapikan rambutku dan menghela napas berkali-kali. Pada saat seperti ini aku sungguh berharap memiliki kaca dalam tasku.

 _Bodoh sekali,_ teriak suara dalam kepalaku. Untuk apa kaca? Kau hanya perlu melihatnya sebentar, kemudian pergi.

Melihatnya sebentar dan pergi.

Sebentar lalu pergi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Ini hanya persoalan kecil, Hermione." Gumamku pada diri sendiri seraya beranjak berdiri.

Suasana sudah begitu ramai saat aku keluar dari persembunyianku, padahal aku meninggalkan tempat ini baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada sebuah podium kecil si sisi kiri bar; asumsiku Malfoy akan naik dan bicara disana nanti. Jadi aku hanya perlu menunggu.

Di tengah keramaian, aku berusaha mencari tempat dimana aku bisa menjadi _invisible._ Tapi semua tempat duduk juga sudah penuh jadi aku memutuskan untuk berdiri di dekat pintu, jadi juga lebih mudah untukku keluar nanti.

Tring! Tring!

Suara dentingan gelas bergema. Acara sudah benar-benar dimulai. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dan aku bisa melihat surai putih keemasannya yang begitu khas dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat. Tapi aku belum melihat wajahnya.

"Permisi."

Beberapa orang dari jasa pengiriman masuk dan memintaku untuk minggir sebentar. Mereka membawa beberapa boks besar. Aku terpaksa mundur ke belakang dan tak lagi bisa melihat podium.

"Selamat sore semuanya." Kudengar suara Malfoy, dia sudah naik ke atas podium. Suaranya ramah dan menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Oh, kenapa juga orang-orang ini harus memindahkan barang sekarang?

"Terimakasih banyak atas kedatangan kalian. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku; yah ada sesuatu terjadi.."

Petugas jasa pengiriman itu tampaknya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Mereka keluar satu per satu dan aku mengambil langkah maju agar bisa melihat Malfoy di atas podium dengan lebih jelas.

Dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Bukan karena setelan tuksedo dan dasi biru langitnya, atau rambutnya yang di- _highlight_ , atau senyumnya yang memesona; itu satu persoalan lain.

Tapi karena kakinya yang diperban sehingga ia bahkan harus menggunakan sebuah _cruck_ , dan juga perban di dahinya. Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa hantu itulah penyebab ini semua dan kalau dirunut dari awal, ini semua karena aku.

"Seharusnya Draco masih dirawat, tapi ia bersikeras datang ke acara ini." Ujar sebuah suara di depanku diiyakan oleh temannya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku melihatnya kemarin, dia masih baik-baik saja." Tanya seorang lagi.

"Aku dengar dari Greengrass katanya dia jatuh dari tangga sore kemarin. Katanya seperti ada yang mendorongnya."

Sialan. Ternyata dia tidak main-main. Aku harus mencarinya sekarang juga sebelum dia benar-benar menghabisi nyawa Malfoy. Maka tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera meraih handle pintu kaca restoran. Misiku disini telah selesai.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar." Suara Malfoy membuat gerakanku terhenti.

Apa dia bicara padaku? Aku ingin mendongakkan kepala untuk memastikan arah pandangnya, tapi aku tidak mampu.

"Kau yang memegang _handle_ pintu." Ujar Malfoy.

Ya, itu aku. Dan, sial, aku merasakan lebih dari tiga puluh pasang mata terarah padaku.

Astaga, jantungku...

"Tolong jangan pergi dulu. Karena tidak ada satupun dari tamu _spesial_ ku yang boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum makan malam pertama di _Malfoy's Kitchen_."

 **BERSAMBUNG.**


	3. The Blind Girl

**B** e **l** i **e** v **e** or **L** e **a** v **e**

Zixyalous (c) 2018

Characters are JK. Rowling's

The story's purely mine

 _[AU[Horror[Thriller[Romance]_

Chapter 3

The Blind Girl

Aku memutar gelas _cocktail_ di tanganku dengan gelisah seraya memandang sekeliling. Baru kusadari bahwa hampir semua orang, kecuali aku tentu saja, memakai pakaian semi-formal hingga formal. Sedangkan aku terlihat seperti alien yang salah masuk. Seharusnya memang aku tidak perlu repot-repot masuk kesini. Seakan penampilanku belum cukup mencolok, Malfoy tadi menahan kepergianku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang saja masih bisa kurasakan satu dua tatapan melayang ke arahku. Tentu saja tak satupun dari tatapan itu bisa kuasumsikan sebagai tatapan positif.

"Hermione."

Malfoy tersuruk-suruk mendekatiku dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tak bercela itu. Ia tampak sangat kepayahan dengan _cruck_ nya. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai diriku.

Diriku yang selalu bingung harus berbuat bagaimana bila di dekatnya. Orang sepertiku terbiasa bersikap kasar dan sarkas--yah, kebanyakan orang memang berprilaku sesuai dengan bagaimana cara semesta memperlakukannya, tapi dengan Malfoy aku seperti telah terpogram untuk tidak bisa melakukan itu. Itulah masalahnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Ungkap Malfoy yang kalau ia tak mengatakannya dengan nada senang, aku akan menerjemahkan kalimat itu menjadi _'lihat dirimu, tak diundang tapi datang'._

Aku memerintahkan diri sendiri untuk tersenyum dan mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku tahu sebenarnya kehadiranku disini agak aneh karena aku tidak diundang dan kita tidak dekat sama sekali, tapi--"

Malfoy memotong penjelasanku dengan perubahan raut wajahnya yang tadinya cerah menjadi semacam.. tidak suka? Entahlah. Yang pasti perubahan ekspresinya itu membuatku terdiam karena takut aku mengatakan hal yang keliru seperti sikap emosionalku di trotoar waktu itu. Ya, kuakui itu agak berlebihan.

Pada akhirnya, Malfoy buka suara, "Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Hermione. Acara ini terbuka untuk umum dan sebenarnya.." ia berdeham kecil dan membenahi posisi crucknya, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, "Saat melihatmu di halte kemarin, aku berniat memberimu undangan, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan datang karena kurasa lagi, kau tidak menyukaiku."

Seketika aku ternganga, "Aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Setelah segala debaran jantung dan bertahun-tahun memandangimu dari jauh selama masa sekolah? Wow, dia terdengar seperti sedang melucu. Namun setelah dipikirkan kembali, siapa juga yang tidak merasa dibenci setelah diperlakukan seperti waktu itu?

"Mmm.. maafkan aku untuk kejadian di supermarket dan setelahnya itu, Malfoy. Kurasa aku memang berlebihan. Aku hanya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku bisa mengerti." Sahut Malfoy dengan senyuman kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia selalu tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu--bukan jenis senyuman lebar, hanya senyuman tipis namun senyuman itu seakan juga mencapai matanya, menyiratkan ketulusan dan juga kehangatan.

Oke. Kurasa semakin lama bersamanya aku akan semakin terdengar seperti pemain opera sabun murahan. Mungkin aku hanya sedang terjebak dalam euforia sesaat karena ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Malfoy bisa dikatakan sedang 'mengobrol-dengan-normal.'

"Tapi, aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik seandainya kau berhenti memanggil nama belakangku, Mione." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, teringat bagaimana Ginny memanggil namanya dan sepertinya mulai sekarang aku juga akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Yeah, baiklah. Bukan permintaan sulit, Draco." Ujarku, merasa agak rileks dan terkendali setelah kuputuskan untuk meminum sedikit _cocktail_ itu. Ternyata aku tidak menyadari bahwa tenggorokanku kering sejak tadi.

"Senang mendengarnya." Tukas Malfoy riang, ia menghentikan seorang pramusaji dan mengambil segelas cocktail juga. "Jadi..." ucapnya, memutar-mutar gelas seperti yang tadi kulakukan, "Apa kabar?"

Meneguk beberapa tegukan lagi, aku merasa jauh lebih baik dan juga mampu menjadi 'teman mengobrol' yang cukup menyenangkan menurut kapasitasku, "Aku baik." Kemudian tatapanku turun pada _cruck_ nya dan merasa perlu mengorek sesuatu demi kepentingan 'investigasi'ku kesini, "Tadi kudengar katanya kakimu begini karena kau jatuh dari tangga."

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku, agak terkesiap dengan topik yang kupilih dan mengangguk, "Yeah. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah jadi aku menolak untuk dirawat inap."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kemarin aku sedang mengirim pesan singkat di anak tangga teratas rumah Dad. Kemudian aku tergelincir begitu saja. Agak aneh memang, mengingat hanya ada aku di ruangan itu." Jelas Draco, tampak mengingat sesuatu, detail kejadian itu, namun ia buru-buru menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti, ia takkan bisa mengerti. Karena itu semua pastilah perbuatan hantu sialan yang menulisi dinding apartemenku dengan ancaman untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Draco menyenggol gelasku dengan gelasnya, menimbulkan suara dentingan kecil yang membuatku segera terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Maaf." Ujarku seraya menatapnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering minta maaf, ini sudah maafmu yang kedua dalam sepuluh menit terakhir, kurasa." Katanya, membuat gestur mengecek arloji, "Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar yang ketiga kali."

Aku ingin mencoba tertawa demi alasan kesopanan, karena apabila menilik dari raut wajahnya Draco ingin melucu, namun yang keluar hanyalah cengiran tak ikhlas yang membuatku merutuki diri sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong," aku mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang menarik untuk menebus 'dosaku' sebelumnya, "Kukira kau masih berkuliah di lowa."

"Oh.." Draco tampak heran aku tahu itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dulu ia adalah cassanova yang ukuran sepatunya saja semua orang tahu? "Iya, aku tidak betah disana karena jurusan yang dipilihkan Dad sama sekali tidak menarik untukku. Akhirnya aku mengambil _short course_ memasak dan memutuskan menjalankan bisnis restoran disini."

"Itu bagus. Kau jadi bisa bekerja dengan hal yang kau cintai sekarang." Kataku yang dibalas dengan anggukannya.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Hermione?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku?" Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari pengangguran sepertiku, tapi setidaknya aku masih punya satu pekerjaan, "Aku bekerja sebagai penulis lepas. Dan sedang mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk mengisi waktu."

Sekaligus mengisi tabungan yang sedang dalam keadaan kritis, tambahku getir dalam hati.

Mungkin aku terlalu tenggelam dalam kekalutanku yang tentunya bukan tentang kondisi finansialku, melainkan tentang ancaman hantu itu. Aku yakin sekali entah bagaimana dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengikutiku tanpa kuketahui. Dan saat ini, mungkin saja...

Pokoknya sebelum dia bahkan sempat merencanakan sesuatu untuk memperburuk keadaan Draco aku sudah harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu, tekadku dalam hati.

Dan ya, aku terlalu tenggelam dalam kekalutan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Draco sudah berdeham dua kali dalam usahanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Sesuatu yang ternyata secarik kartu nama itu ia sorongkan padaku.

"Kau memberiku kartu namamu." Ujarku, lebih kepada diri sendiri saat kartu nama itu sudah berada di tanganku.

"Ya, kalau kau mau.." Draco tampak begitu ragu pada awalnya namun ia langsung melanjutkan, "Kau bisa bekerja disini. Ada beberapa lowongan".

Bekerja disini? Di _Malfoy's Kitchen_? Aku membelalak. Oh, tentu saja, aku sanggup bekerja dimana saja, namun berada satu area dalam intensitas sering bersama Draco Malfoy sama saja bunuh diri. Perasaanku bisa tak terproteksi dan aku hanya akan menghamba pada perasaan tak berguna--

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang." Tebak Draco karena aku diam saja, atau mungkin karena ekspresiku.

Aku menggeleng, agak terlalu kuat karena ujung rambutku yang bergelombang ikut bergoyang, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku menghargai tawaranmu, Draco, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bahkan belum memikirkannya." Sergah Draco terlihat tak senang, "Itulah mengapa kuberi kau kartu namaku. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Baiklah." Ucapku pada akhirnya, menyelipkan kartu nama itu pada tas selempangku lalu mengerling sedikit untuk memastikan kartu itu berada di posisi aman dan tidak akan jatuh. Tak sengaja tatapanku jatuh pada jam tangan murahan yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Waktu terus berlalu. Aku sadar seharusnya aku tidak boleh lama-lama berada disini. Karena setiap detik yang kuhabiskan tanpa membuat keputusan yang diinginkan hantu peneror itu sama saja membahayakan nyawa pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Maka dari itu, aku segera meletakkan gelas di meja terdekat dan kembali menghadap Draco untuk pamit, "Sayang sekali, kau harus mendengar maafku yang ketiga kali, Draco. Karena aku tidak bisa mengikuti jamuan makan malammu. Aku ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

Alasan yang lemah sekali, suara dalam kepalaku berkomentar sarkas. Ya, setelah secara tidak langsung memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang pengangguran, sekarang kau punya sesuatu untuk diurus? Yang benar saja.

Oh.. _God._ Sepertinya aku memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk mempermukan diri sendiri di hadapan.. _well,_ orang yang kusukai.

Namun nampaknya Draco tidak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah alibi karena keningnya berkerut serius, "Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Ketulusan yang terus menerus dinampakkannya membuatku, untuk pertama kalinya, bisa tersenyum tulus juga, "Tidak, kok. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Draco. Senang bertemu denganmu, semoga bisnismu sukses."

Aku sudah separo jalan menuju pintu keluar saat kudengar Draco memanggil namaku dengan agak cukup keras, meningkahi suara musik yang diputar untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Saat aku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang, kudapati dia tersenyum miring kemudian berkata dengan lebih pelan namun masih jelas tertangkap indera pendengaranku,

"Kau berhutang satu makan malam denganku, Hermione."

-o0o-

Aku berjalan menerabas dinginnya angin malam. Untuk ukuran malam hari seperti ini, jarak ke pemakaman terbilang jauh, sementara tubuhku sudah menun, jukkan gejala siap ambruk dimana dan kapan saja. Jadi, dengan sikap menyerah aku duduk di sebuah bangku reyot di depan bangunan kuno yang difungsikan sebagai toko kue. Namun, toko tersebut sudah tutup sejak siang hari tadi.

 _Pluk._

Sebuah gelas plastik dilemparkan ke arahku. Aku menggeram pelan. Apa di jam segini sudah ada orang yang mabuk dan tidak bisa membedakan mana tempat sampah dan mana--

Aku hampir terjerembab ke samping tatkala hantu yang kucari itu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Rambut panjangnya yang keemasan berkibar, menimbulkan efek kilauan. Aku punya perasaan kalau dulunya ia gadis yang benar-benar cantik.

"Kau.. bagaimana.. sial, tentu saja.." Aku tergagap oleh beragam kata umpatan yang sudah memenuhi otakku.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan berkata dengan nada yang begitu lembut, seperti saat pertama kali ia bicara padaku, "Kurasa kau sudah berubah pikiran, Nona Granger."

Aku mendengus, "Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang berubah pikiran, mengingat kau hanya melukai kakinya." Dia tertawa tidak tulus yang menyebabkan tulang pipinya terlihat kentara sekali. Namun, itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ada di kepalaku; sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh, ya. Aku tahu akan sangat rugi sekali kalau langsung menghabisinya, bukan begitu?"

Cih, aku mencibir pelan dan memutuskan diam saja. Kulipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah jalanan sepi di hadapanku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku disodori tangannya yang pucat, "Namaku Fleur Delacour."

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membalas uluran tanganmu?" Tanyaku retoris.

Fleur tertawa hambar dan menarik uluran tangannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku ke Central Park sebagai bagian dari misi _pertama_ mu menolong hantu."

Ia menekankan kata pertama dengan sangat jelas lalu beranjak berdiri dan melayang mendahuluiku.

-o0o-

Pikirku, hanya orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan sajalah yang mau repot-repot datang ke Central Park malam-malam. Karena taman kota kami itu tidak terlalu hebat dan bisa dibanggakan. Tapi nyatanya, ada juga yang datang ke tempat ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang kurang kreatif dalam menentukan lokasi kencan.

Namun, aku melihat pemandangan yang berbeda di sebuah ayunan tua yang terletak agak menyendiri, tepat di samping dinding bata yang membatasi areal taman dengan jalan raya. Seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk disana, kepalanya terkulai menyandar pada besi ayunan. Kaki kecilnya tertumpu pada tanah dan ayunan itu bergoyang maju mundur dengan gerakan yang pelan sekali.

Fleur sudah berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari gadis itu, membelakangiku. Aku pun berjalan pelan dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Siapa gadis ini? Kelihatannya mirip denganmu." Ujarku, mengacu pada warna rambutnya yang juga keemasan.

Fleur mendesah dengan sedih, "Yeah, dia Gabrielle. Adikku yang malang."

Aku tidak dapat menemukan komentar apa-apa, jadi aku hanya bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Dia buta. Kau tidak lihat tongkatnya?"

Aku memicingkan mata dan melihat benda yang daritadi luput dari perhatianku, sebuah tongkat. Dan juga mata gadis itu tampak kosong. Baiklah, jadi Fleur punya adik perempuan yang buta, lalu apa hubungannya dengan 'misi' ini?

"Waktu aku kecelakaan, kira-kira bulan lalu..." Fleur memulai ceritanya, aku menegakkan diriku dan mendengarnya baik-baik, meskipun mataku terfokus pada Gabrielle dan tulang selangkanya yang tampak menonjol. Dia kurus sekali.

"Aku sempat terbangun beberapa saat dari koma dan sadar betul kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan. Jadi, aku bilang pada dokter yang merawatku untuk mendonorkan mataku pada Gabrielle kalau aku pergi. Kami adalah yatim piatu dan aku yakin kalau Gab bisa melihat lagi, dia--meskipun agak sulit pada awalnya, akan bisa hidup mandiri. Dia gadis yang pintar dan juga berbakat." Fleur tampak kesulitan menahan tangis, dan aku penasaran akan seperti apa tangisannya, namun dia buru-buru menguasai diri dan kembali meneruskan ceritanya,

"Tapi ketika aku benar-benar tiada, dokter itu mengingkari janjinya. Ia justru memberikan mataku pada anak walikota itu." Fleur berteriak berang, lalu menoleh padaku dengan kaku,

"Jujur saja pada awalnya aku tidak berniat mengusikmu karena kurasa kau juga memiliki hidup yang menderita dan repot. Tapi kehidupan Gab semakin menyedihkan, aku tak tahan lagi.." Dada Fleur naik turun dan ia mulai mengeluarkan suara seperti orang sesenggukan, namun tidak ada air yang keluar dari matanya.

Dengan terbata, ia berkata, "Apalagi saat aku tahu kau mengenal Draco Malfoy, aku semakin membulatkan tekad."

Kali ini barulah aku terpancing untuk membuka suara, "Apa hubungannya Draco dengan semua ini?"

Fleur tersenyum dengan jenis senyuman yang membuatku merasa tidak enak,

"Oh, tentu saja ada hubungannya. Karena dokter keparat itu, kebetulan, adalah ayah Draco Malfoy."

-o0o-

Aku mondar-mandir di sepanjang ruang duduk. Gelisah dan bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berharap Ginny ada disini. Aku menyadari memerlukannya untuk mengatasi persoalan Fleur dan adiknya ini, karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk untuk apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Selain cerita dan fakta mengejutkan tadi, Fleur tidak memberi petunjuk apa-apa. Ia hanya bilang padaku untuk mencari keadilan bagi Gabrielle.

Dan masalahnya adalah, Ginny, sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya, selalu pergi menghilang di hari Sabtu minggu keempat dan akan kembali lagi di awal bulan nanti. Jadi aku hanya bisa tercenung sendiri, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Bayangan berita di koran yang tak sengaja kubaca saat aku tengah menjalankan pekerjaanku di kafe bulan lalu terbayang-bayang di pelupuk mataku,

 **Dr. Lucius Malfoy Sukses Diangkat Menjadi Direktur Utama RS St.** **Mungo**

 **Mengenal** **Lebih Dekat Dokter Terbaik Kota Ini, Lucius Malfoy**

Ternyata.. itu semua karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan anak walikota dari kebutaan--sementara di sisi lain ada seorang yang lebih berhak dan benar-benar menderita..

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku juga sejujurnya, merasa geram. Namun mengingat dia adalah ayahnya Draco, kurasa aku perlu sangat berhati-hati dalam menentukan sikap.

Pandanganku beralih pada kartu nama yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dan aku seperti langsung tahu apa yang mungkin bisa membantuku menemukan jawabannya.

-o0o-

Malam yang dingin tergantikan oleh pagi yang begitu cerah. Bahkan, langit biru nyaris bersih tanpa awan. Aku menjerang kopiku dengan air panas dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Enak, pikirku dalam hati. Padahal ini hanyalah kopi instan.

Aku bangkit untuk berkaca pada jendela dapur yang agak buram. _Long_ _cardigan_ abu-abu muda dengan _legging_ hitam. Rambut kuncir kuda. Terlihat sangat... profesional.

Dengan langkah ringan aku mengecek beberapa kertas dalam _map holder_ cokelat kemudian pergi setelah meninggalkan cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Seperti biasa, keadaan di luar benar-benar ramai di hari Minggu. Banyak orang pergi berlibur ke pantai yang memang tak jauh darisini atau ke museum dan tempat yang kudatangi semalam, Central Park. Apalagi di hari cerah begini, halte penuh sesak. Untungnya aku hanya akan mendatangi tempat yang bisa dicapai langkah kakiku dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat itu. Kaca jendelanya tengah dilap oleh seorang berpipi tembam dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan ada noda membandel pada kaca jendela itu.

Aku memperhatikan tulisan di pintu dan agak ragu apakah aku harus mengetuk dulu atau langsung masuk ke dalam, karena tulisan itu berbunyi : TUTUP. Dengan ragu, aku mendorong pintu itu terbuka, suara kerincingan yang menandakan ada orang masuk itu membuat pemuda pengelap kaca jendela itu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berkata, "Maaf, pelanggan. Kami masih belum buka."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bukan pelanggan." Ujarku datar, menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran dan berjalan ke arahku, "Lalu kau mau.. oh!" Mata bundarnya melebar terkejut sekaligus geli, "Jangan-jangan kau ya, pacarnya Vincent? Oh, bagaimana mungkin begundal itu memiliki pacar secantik--"

"Greg." Sebuah suara yang sudah familier untukku itu terdengar.

Pemuda di depanku menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dan berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tubuhku agak gemetar gugup dengan memeluk _map holder_ di dadaku sekuat-kuatnya.

"Hai, Draco." Sapaku gugup.

Draco yang kali ini mengenakan busana _casual_ dengan kaus polo yang mencetak tubuh atletisnya itu nyaris menganga. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan berkata, "Wow, halo, Hermione. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Jadi kau bukan pacarnya Vincent?" Tanya pemuda itu, kernyitan di dahinya makin dalam.

"Jangan bodoh, Gregory." Sela Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku, "Dia teman SMA ku."

Aku menunduk menatap kuku sejenak lalu menengadah, mendapati mata coklat itu masih menatapku hangat.

Aku malah semakin gugup, "Baiklah aku kesini.. untuk ini." Kuserahkan _map holder_ di pelukanku padanya.

Pandangan Draco teralihkan. Ia menerimanya seraya bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu surat lamaranku. Aku berubah pikiran." Jawabku cepat dan karena Draco masih tak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan aku pun menambahkan dengan lebih tegas, "Ya, Draco, aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di restoranmu ini."

 **Bersambung.**

Special thanks untuk **Nasumichan** **Uharu** dan **Dracoola** atas reviewnya yang sangat nge-boost semangatku untuk nulis Sebenernya chap 3 ini sudah hampir selesai sehari setelah chap 2 rilis, tapi karna kurasa alurnya absurd banget :3 jadi aku remake, jadinya agak pendek hehe. Semoga suka yak~ ** _review please??_**


	4. Broken Fortress

**B** e **l** i **e** v **e** or **L** e **a** v **e**

 _by_ **zixyalous**

Characters are JK. Rowling's

The idea's purely mine

AU - Horror - Romance fic of

 _ **D** r **a** m **i** o **n** e_

Chapter 4

Broken Fortress

\--''''''''''''--

 ***Cafè au lait** kopi susunya orang Prancis

 ***Scalding :** istilah kuliner untuk 'merebus susu'

\--''''''''''''--

Satu hal yang baru kuketahui tentang Draco Malfoy : Dia tipe perfeksionis.

Aku tahu ini dari pria-tukang-lap-jendela-dengan-tenaga-ekstra, si Gregory Goyle. Sudah belasan bahkan mungkin saat ini puluhan resume masuk via _e-mail_ maupun orangnya yang datang langsung menyerahkan lamaran tapi Draco selalu bergeming. Ia tak meragukan kemampuan mereka, tapi Draco mencari lebih dari itu; loyalitas dan bakat.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagian mana dari diriku yang menunjukkan keduanya atau bahkan hanya salah satunya. Karena dia menerima lamaranku.

Ya, kemarin sore aku keluar dari Malfoy's Kitchen dengan menenteng plastik berisi kaus--yang sebenarnya lebih mirip blus, berwarna merah bata yang merupakan kaus pegawai. Draco menempatkanku di bagian keuangan. Berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan melakukan pembukuan secara berkala. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan, aku juga membersihkan restoran karena tenaga pekerjanya masih sedikit.

Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Aku selalu baik dalam hal kalkulasi dan pelajaran-pelajaran tentangnya selalu kukuasai dengan sangat baik di sekolah. Tapi masalahnya, apa tidak salah memercayakan bagian sevital itu padaku, orang yang menyandang gelar 'sakit jiwa' selama bertahun-tahun di sekolah? Apa--maksudku, kenapa dia menutup mata soal itu?

"Selamat pagi, Hermione."

Sebuah suara riang menyambangi indera pendengaranku saat aku berjalan dengan kepala tegak menyusuri jalan menuju restoran Draco. Aku menghela napas, berusaha menemukan sesuatu bernama 'kesabaran' di dalam diriku. Melirik sedikit, terlihatlah Fleur yang tersenyum dan melayang tiga puluh centi dari tanah, "Aku tahu aku telah meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat. Apa rencanamu setelah berhasil bekerja di tempat anaknya Lucius?"

"Tidak tahu." jawabku tanpa suara, dan aku sangat berharap Fleur meninggalkanku dulu untuk saat ini karena kehadirannya jujur saja sedikit menekanku. Fleur tampaknya bisa mengerti kebingungan yang melandaku, dia bersiul-siul sebentar dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas lagi.

-o0o-

Seperti biasa, Goyle tengah mengelap kaca jendela dengan semangat luar biasa sampai wajahnya memerah. Aku punya perasaan kalau sebenarnya ia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan tidak ingin terlihat menganggur.

"Selamat pagi." aku menginisiasi diri sendiri untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

Goyle yang sudah melihat kedatanganku sejak aku muncul dari persimpangan jalan tersenyum lebar, "Oh, pagi, Granger. Ini hari pertamamu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengeksplor restoran Skandinavia yang anehnya mengusung masakan Prancis sebagai menu andalan karena Draco mengambil _culinary shourt course_ di Paris ini. Mejanya masih belum mengilap--kenapa tidak ini saja yang dilap Goyle?-- kemudian buru-buru melenggang menuju ruang ganti. Aku melihat Crabbe tengah mengecek stok bahan di gudang yang pintunya terbuka.

Draco sepertinya belum datang.

Saat aku kembali dari ruang ganti, semua sudah berkumpul di samping meja kasir. Ya, semuanya, termasuk Draco yang belum memakai apronnya. Masih setia dengan _style_ nya yang biasa. Yang menunjukkan hasil latihan fisik yang dilakukan secara kontinu.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terfokus pada otot lehernya saat ia menoleh dan tersenyum cerah, "Ayo bergabung, Hermione."

Goyle dan Crabbe ikut menoleh dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat. Mereka duduk di bangku bar tinggi di depan _coffee maker._ Aku berjalan pelan menuju mereka, tak tahu bagaimana tampangku akan terlihat.

Sudah lama sekali.. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir seseorang melambaikan tangannya dan mengajakku bergabung tanpa pandangan-pandangan itu.

Ada bagian dalam diriku yang merasa khawatir bahwa semua ini hanya temporal. Draco, baiklah dia sudah melihat histeriaku yang terburuk dan kemuliaan hatinya membuatnya tetap baik padaku tapi bagaimana dengan Goyle dan Crabbe? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melihat aku tiba-tiba menjerit atau menjatuhkan benda?

 _Pergilah. Pergilah semua perasaan negatif,_ bisikku memohon dalam hati.

"Lihat, aku berhasil mendapatkan biji kopi dari suatu daerah bernama Sumatera. Susah sekali dapatnya, daerah itu memiliki biji kopi yang sangat bagus. Yang ini sudah bersertifikasi. Aromanya kuat dan sensasi _after taste_ nya cukup panjang." Draco menunjukkan semangkuk biji kopi di tangannya. Kilatan di matanya penuh gairah dan sudah bukan rahasia kalau Draco selalu mampu mengimpresi semua orang dengan gestur dan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan membuat _cafè au lait_ dengan ini kali ini?" tanya Crabbe lalu ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku, "Oh ya, Granger. Ini kebiasaan kami sebelum buka, kami selalu minum kopi dulu. Kau tidak alergi kafein atau semacamnya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku juga sering minum kopi tiap pagi." jawabku, memandang biji-biji kopi yang ditimang Draco seperti menimang anak sendiri itu.

Draco bangkit dari duduknya, dengan masih penuh gairah ia berkata, "Baiklah, _cafè au lait_ ini akan jadi yang terenak. Anggap saja untuk merayakan hari pertamamu, Hermione." ia mengerling ke arahku sejenak dan membuat ku harus kembali merapal kalimat 'aku disini untuk sebuah misi', ' aku disini untuk keadilan Gabrielle', 'aku tidak datang kesini untuk menelanjangi Draco dengan mataku' berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

Sepertinya aku memang perlu mantra agar aku tidak tersihir dengan persona Draco lebih dalam.

"Vincent, kau bisa mengurus ini dengan Greg, kan? Biar aku saja yang _scalding._ " ia memberi intruksi seraya melenggang menuju dapur.

Ia berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke arahku yang merasa kikuk saat Crabbe dan Goyle sudah akan sibuk dengan _coffee maker_ di hadapanku, "Bisa tolong siapkan gelasnya, Hermione?"

Aku segera bangkit dan mengekor Draco karena letak gelas berada di area yang sama dengan tempat Draco melakukan _scalding._ Ia mengeluarkan susu jenis _whole milk_ dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke panci di atas kompor.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Ini cukup mudah." tawar Draco saat aku mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dari rak dan hendak membawanya ke depan. Alhasil, aku meletakkan kembali cangkir-cangkir itu dan berdiri di samping Draco.

Aku menyalakan kompor dan mengaduk susu secara ringan. Tiba-tiba aroma _musk_ Draco merajai indera penciumanku karena dia memutuskan untuk bergeser, menghapus sekat diantara kami, karena bahkan pinggang kami saling menempel.

Ia menunduk dan berujar dengan santai, "Apinya kurang kecil. Untuk _cafè au lait_ , susunya jangan sampai berbusa.".

Persetan dengan busa, aku memaki dalam hati. Nada santai dalam kalimatnya membuatku geram karena itu berbanding terbalik dengan impak yang diberikannya padaku. Aku hampir kehabisan napas dan ini gila. Draco selalu membuatku seperti manusia terisolir yang belum pernah disentuh manusia lain.

Atau mungkin yang gila adalah _sentuhannya._ Sederhana tapi penuh makna. Karena sentuhannya, sekecil apapun, mampu mengubah duniaku, secara harfiah. Semua lanskap mengerikan yang terlihat oleh netraku langsung bermetamorfosis menjadi keindahan. Tidak ada darah, atau lubang wajah yang menganga. Hanya segelintir orang biasa yang sedikit transparan dan kebetulan hanya bisa dilihat olehku.

 _Klik._ Bunyi kompor yang dimatikan membuatku kembali tersadar. Draco memutar badannya, punggungnya bersandar pada meja dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Ia menoleh dan bertanya, "Kopi jenis apa yang kau konsumsi selama ini?"

"Um.. Kopi susu?" jawabku ragu. Karena jawaban yang lebih tepat adalah kopi susu instan yang rasanya seperti susu panas beraroma kopi. Manis sekali. Aku yakin kandungan kafein di dalamnya sebenarnya hanya seperempat dari total kandungan.

"Pasti kau sangat sering minum kopi." tebak Draco. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya terangkat. Netraku dengan waspada menangkap tiap pergerakannya. Suara dalam kepalaku saling sahut menyahut mendaras mantra-perlindungan-pesona-Draco.

Tapi semua mantra itu pecah saat Draco melarikan jari jemarinya pada bagian bawah mata kiriku. Bulu romaku meremang dan rasanya oksigen di sekitarku ditarik dari peredaran; aku menahan napas.

Terdengar olehku suara denyut jantungku sendiri. Mataku terpejam; aku tidak peduli dengan lanskap indah yang ditawarkan oleh sentuhannya meskipun aku penasaran bagaimana rupawannya para hantu yang selama ini membuatku jeri. Yang kupedulikan hanya sensasi ini, detik ini, aku ingin membekukannya dan menyimpannya dalam memoriku.

"Kau tidur berapa jam sehari?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar samar, seperti berada di tempat yang jauh. Aku seperti bermimpi.

Tapi kemudian, aku membuka kedua mataku dan berhadapan dengan sepasang netra hangatnya yang menatapku lekat. Seperti tali yang mengikat, agar aku tak bisa menatap yang lainnya lagi.

"Draco." Aku memberanikan diri untuk bernapas, menghirup secukupnya aroma _musk_ ini untuk kusimpan sendiri sebagai kekuatan melewati hari-hari panjangku selanjutnya, "Jangan lakukan ini."

Biar bagaimanapun, perasaan ini harus tetap terjaga agar tidak semakin menyiksa. Biarlah tumbuh asal tidak membuat luruh. Untuk itu, ada batas-batas yang harus kutetapkan bagi diriku sendiri agar tidak terlalu larut. Draco memang dan akan selalu menjadi _casanova_ karena ia, secara alamiah, suka menebar hal-hal manis pada orang di sekitarnya.

 _Just like this_.

Ia menarik kembali jemarinya yang menyentuh kantong mataku dan menunduk menatap panci berisi susu. Emosinya tak terbaca dan aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke depan membawa cangkir-cangkir itu.

-o0o-

Draco benar. Biji kopi yang dibawanya memiliki aroma dan citarasa yang sangat kuat dan otentik. Dia membuat kopinya dengan rasio seimbang antara kopi dan susu yang telah kami _scalding._

Rasanya sangat enak, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak menyadari kadar kafein di dalamnya yang ternyata tidak bisa tertolerir dengan baik oleh tubuhku. Sudah kukatakan, selama ini aku memang rutin mengonsumsi kopi tapi kopi instan yang kadar kafeinnya sangatlah rendah.

Alhasil, begitu aku menandaskan kopi yang mirip _lattè_ ini, jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku sedikit pusing. Tapi waktu terus memburu dan tak lama setelah ritual pagi di Malfoy's Kitchen ini, pelanggan pun mulai berdatangan.

Ledakan pelanggan di pagi hari sudah mulai surut saat aku membantu Crabbe mengangkati kardus berisi sosis dan ham dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam kotak _freezer._ Selain Draco, ada dua koki lain yang memasak; Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Mereka datang agak siang tadi.

"Vincent?! Tolong bantu aku, ada idiot yang menumpahkan saus ke lantai!!" teriak Goyle dari arah depan yang saat ini sedang tidak ada pelanggan.

Crabbe mendecakkan lidahnya kesal dan menggumamkan _ng_ _urusin itu aja tidak bisa_ yang memancing senyum tipisku, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sebentar lagi selesai."

"Baiklah, kau juga sebaiknya segera ke depan. Sebentar lagi akan ada banyak pelanggan untuk makan siang." saran Crabbe seraya bangkit berdiri.

Aku melanjutkan memasukkan sisa sosis yang masih tersisa dua kardus lagi. Tiba-tiba saja penutup kotak itu tertutup dan Fleur duduk di atasnya.

"Astaga!" aku terpekik pelan--terimakasih Tuhan, jantungku masih normal sampai detik ini karena hantu-hantu kurangajar ini tidak pernah belajar caranya muncul dengan sopan dan beretika--dengan sebelah tangan memegang dada.

" _Bloody hell._ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan menggangguku bekerja!" peringatku dengan was-was. Ini hari perdanaku; aku tidak akan membiarkan hantu dari kuburan manapun merusaknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" tukasnya dengan ceria, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kejengkelanku.

"Sepenting apa itu sampai kau sengaja menumpahkan saus dan membuat orang lain repot? Kukira aku sudah tahu apa yang kau mau, jadi kau tidak usah mengingatkanku lagi." jelasku, membuka kembali penutup _freezer_ dan membuat Fleur melayang naik-turun dengan semangat di sampingku.

Ia mengatakannya keras-keras, "Dengar ini. Aku membuntuti Lucius sepagi ini dan dia berencana untuk datang kesini sekitar pukul empat sore. Ini kesempatan besar daripada kau harus pura-pura salah makan atau keracunan suplemen peninggi badan untuk bisa menemuinya di St. Mungo. Itupun--"

"Jadi apa tepatnya yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" potongku, mengusap telinga. Suaranya sekeras sampel musik yang didengungkan keras-keras di toko elektronik atau persewaan DVD. Dan aku juga tidak paham mengapa ia menyebut-nyebut soal suplemen peninggi badan (apa dia menganggapku pendek, begitu?) D a s a r m e n j e n g k e l k a n.

"Lucius itu kalau di ruang publik ramah sekali, Granger. Kau bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk berbasa-basi. Bukankah jauh lebih baik kalau kau dekati dulu baru minta pertanggung jawabannya soal Gabrielle? Kau mungkin juga bisa mengorek penyelewengannya yang lain di dunia medis."

Aku tertegun dan memicingkan mata menatap Fleur tanpa sedikitpun gentar. Dia bergeming menunggu responku. Kemudian dengan marah aku berujar, "Sial. Apa kau sekarang menyuruhku untuk melemparkan diri ke Dr. Malfoy?"

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, "Tidak, sungguh bukan begitu, Granger. Maksudku adalah--"

"Hermione."

Hampir saja aku menjerit terkejut karena Draco tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu; menatapku keheranan. Sedari tadi ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan _mood_ nya jadi tidak begitu bagus sejak setelah acara minum kopi (satu lagi hal tentang Draco yang akhirnya kuketahui : dia sedikit _moody_.). Jadi aku sangat khawatir kalau dia mendengar aku barusan menyebut-nyebut ayahnya; apa yang akan dipikirkannya coba?

"Eh, Draco." aku balik menyahut seperti orang tolol,

"Ada apa? Kau sudah er--lama disitu?"

Draco melarikan maniknya ke penjuru ruang, ke tumpukan kardus kosong yang isinya sudah kupindahkan lalu kembali terpancang padaku,

"Pelanggan sudah ada yang datang. Kalau sudah selesai, lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke posmu."

Dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Oke. Ini sudah selesai, kok."

Tak ingin memberi Fleur lebih banyak waktu untuk merecokiku, aku pun melangkah melewati Draco yang masih bergeming pada tempatnya.

-o0o-

Croque Monsieur adalah roti lapis terbuka berisi ham dan keju leleh. Ayah pernah memasaknya dua kali untukku dan aku tahu rasanya enak. Tapi rupanya Draco mampu membuatnya lebih enak lagi sampai-sampai pengunjung yang datang untuk makan siang mencapai jumlah yang menurutku fantastis. Mereka memesannya sebagai hidangan pembuka bersama dengan pai telur.

Crabbe dan Goyle benar-benar kerepotan setengah mati dan aku mencoba untuk membantu sebisaku karena meja kasir juga sibuk sekali. Aku sempat melihat Draco dengan lengan apron yang sudah digulung naik sampai siku, memperlihatkan otot-otot yang mengundang lirikan hampir seluruh wanita di ruangan ini. Dan aku sadar, betapa makin cemerlangnya dia. Dia tampak kelelahan di satu sisi serta bahagia dan _gorgeous_ di sisi lainnya.

Sedangkan aku merasa lelah dan bingung. Sejak kembali ke meja kasir beberapa jam lalu, aku mulai sakit kepala. Sepertinya tubuhku mulai protes diperlakukan seenaknya. Aku sadar tidak memiliki sesuatu bernama _life balance._ Tidur dan makan bukanlah sesuatu yang aku anggap penting untuk dijaga polanya.

Sementara itu, mendekati pukul empat sore, Fleur makin gencar menampakkan dirinya. Aku memutar bola mata; ini sudah pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit tapi belum ada tanda bahwa Dr. Malfoy akan datang.

"Biar aku yang membawa ke belakang." aku mengulurkan tanganku saat Goyle membawa setumpuk piring dengan satu tangannya dan yang satu lagi membawa sapu. Mengabaikan Fleur yang berisik di belakangku.

Goyle mengangsurkan tumpukan piring itu seraya berkata, "Draco benar-benar harus mempekerjakan beberapa orang lagi, iya kan? Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar tipsnya untuk pekerjaan kita yang gila ini kalau akhirnya aku jadi kurus gara-gara bekerja disini."

Aku tersenyum seikhlasnya menanggapi humor Goyle dan beranjak membawa piring ke bak cuci saat Zabini datang membawa dua porsi besar spaghetti. Goyle langsung terkesiap dan memasang tampang ngilernya.

Zabini terkekeh, "Kita benar-benar sudah bekerja keras. Saatnya makan enak. Ayo, Goyle, Granger. Theo dan Draco akan segera bergabung." ia mengerling ke arahku dan sedikit menggoyangkan piring lebar yang dipegangnya. Aroma saus _bolognese_ langsung menguar dan membangkitkan selera makanku.

"Iya, aku akan meletakkan ini dulu." tukasku lalu berlalu dengan piring-piring kotor.

Aku melihat Draco sekilas masih berkutat di depan kompor dan berbincang seru dengan Nott tentang teknik-teknik memasak. Aroma enak masakannya tercium sampai ke ruang cuci piring saat aku meletakkan segunung piring itu dengan nafas terhela. Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri entah sudah kali keberapa. Jarak pandangku mulai terbatas. Aku sudah harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengonsumsi suplemen penambah darah atau vitamin atau apapun itu.

Aku mendengar suara Zabini memanggilku lagi untuk segera kesana sebelum Goyle menghabiskan semua spaghettinya tapi kakiku terasa begitu lembek dan susah digerakkan. Pandanganku benar-benar kabur sekarang. Aku berjongkok dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dinding sebentar; menenangkan diri.

Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah. Setidaknya sampai _shift_ mu berakhir. Jangan lemah.

Tapi stok kekuatanku sudah habis dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah panggilan ketiga kali dari Zabini saat semua mendadak gelap.

-o0o-

Pernahkah kau merasa seperti ditekan masuk dalam sebuah lorong sempit, curam, dan gelap yang membuatmu begitu menderita. Sulit sekali keluar darisana. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan mendorongmu keluar, menuju kebebasan dan udara segar.

Dan udara segar itu menyambutku dalam aroma _musk_ yang begitu kuat saat kedua netraku perlahan membuka kelopaknya. Eternit lusuh berwarna putih yang sama sekali menjemukan membuatku mengenali dimana keberadaanku sekarang, meskipun aku merasa sangat sangsi akan itu

Karena sepertinya, aku berada di apartemenku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mengambil sesuatu yang tertempel di kening; sebuah waslap yang masih hangat. Aku dikompres? Siapa yang--

Suara dengkur halus di sebelahku membuat detak jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan rasanya aku berani bersumpah kalau selama beberapa milisekon jantungku pastilah berhenti berdetak saat kudapati Draco Malfoy tidur di sebelahku.

Kedua tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantal; ia tidur menyamping dan sedikit meringkuk karena tinggi badannya tidak mampu diakomodir oleh ukuran ranjangku yang kecil. Nafasnya teratur dan guratan di dahinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Aku menatap ke jam beker di nakas yang juga sudah penuh dengan mangkuk berisi air hangat, segelas air putih, dan obat-obatan. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Astaga.. Apa Draco.. Mungkinkah dia merawatku semalaman ini?

Entah ini mimpi atau tidak. Kalau ini adalah kenyataan, dunia pastilah akan kiamat sebentar lagi.

Telunjukku menyentuh pipinya, menyusuri garis rahangnya dan kemudian kepalan tanganku sepenuhnya membuka dan membelai pipinya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ini benar-benar nyata. Dan tanpa kuantisipasi, kedua netra itu membuka dengan cepat. Draco mengernyit dan aku secara spontanitas ingin menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya--karena aku sadar telah melanggar batasan yang telah kucipta.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Draco sudah lebih dulu menahan tanganku untuk tetap disana. Semula aku berpikir ia akan menyingkirkannya tapi nyatanya dia sedikit meremas tanganku dan berkata dengan serak,

"Aku minta maaf karena datang begitu terlambat."

Seketika, semua batas teritori yang kucanangkan untuk tak pernah kulangkahi memudar dan benteng di antara aku dan Draco runtuh.

 **Bersambung.**

 **A/N :** Ya aku tahu chapter ini datang sangat ngaret, maaf ya semua tapi aku harap kalian tetap bisa mengikuti jalan ceritanya dengan baik'-'9)

And also big thanks buat segala review dan juga yang sudah menjadikan BoL sebagai fav story hehe. Segala kata semangat kalian benar benar menyemangatiku lohh. Even buat yang masih betah jadi silent reader, terimakasih sudah membaca karya zi yang nggak seberapa ini/ waktu nulis kebanyakan baca fik lain jadi minder sama tulisan sendiri tapi semoga fic ku ini worth to read ya/ Nah sekian cuap cuap dari zi, semoga fik ini bisa menghibur hati yang gundah gulana/halah emang kamu zi gundah terus :v/ **Review** **please?**


	5. Uncertain Intentions

**H** **arry Potter (c) JK. Rowling**

 **I do** **n't take any material profit by making this fic.**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Uncertain_ _Intentions_

_

Saat segalanya menjadi gelap dan kehangatan Malfoy's Kitchen meninggalkanku, aku merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat di dada dan kegelapan menjadi terasa begitu menyiksa dan membuatku menderita. Tapi aku hanya diam dan membeku saat setitik cahaya menembus gelap dan pengapnya udara, kemudian cahaya itu membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah jalan beraspal yang sempit dan lengang. Posisi matahari memberitahuku bahwa hari sudah menjelang sore. Mungkin pukul empat atau lima.

Kemudian aku melihatnya.

"Ayah?" Aku nyaris tersedak saat mengucap kata itu, kata yang terepetisi berulang-ulang di benakku namun tak pernah keluar dari mulut sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Suaraku terdengar menyedihkan.

Laki-laki berusia pertengahan kepala empat itu berdiri menjulang tepat di depanku. Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna biru dongker dan rambutnya yang kecoklatan seperti biasa, tampak licin. Menyadari itu, bel dalam kepalaku berdering

Aku tahu. Aku tahu hari apa ini.

Pandanganku secara otomatis terarah pada tikungan di seberang jalan. Aku melihatnya juga, diriku saat berusia enam belas tahun berjalan dengan riang menyusuri trotoar. Dia telah melihat Ayah dan karenanya, senyumannya makin lebar saja.

"Aku telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk putriku. Terimakasih sudah membantuku, dia akan sangat senang sekali." Ujar Ayah pada udara kosong.

Aku menatapnya nanar. Kejutan? Ya, tentu saja. _Kejutan,_ gumamku muram. Ayah maju selangkah menyongsong diriku-yang-riang itu, ia berdiri di tepi trotoar.

Hatiku mencelos.

"Tidak, Ayah. Kau tidak boleh berdiri disitu." Aku mengerang, mencoba berjalan maju. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini hanya kilasan masa lalu yang tak bisa diubah.

Tapi, aku terperangkap disini. Sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tahu dia sudah banyak menderita. Dia satu-satunya yang mempercayaiku." Gumam Ayah, menoleh ke kiri. Udara kosong.

Detik bergulir cepat. Secepat sebuah SUV hitam yang meluncur dari arah tikungan tempat aku melihat diriku berbelok tadi. Ayah terlalu sibuk menanggapi udara kosong di sebelah kirinya itu, ia tidak menyadari SUV itu melaju dengan liar. Oleng kesana-kemari. Pengemudinya pastilah dalam kuasa alkohol.

Aku memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara tabrakan yang begitu keras. SUV menabras jalur, menabrak trotoar.

Merenggut ayahku.

Aku bisa mendengar erangan laki-laki terhebat dalam hidupku itu. Dan suara jatuh berdebam yang mengerikan. Teriakan tak berdaya seorang gadis. Suara mobil yang melaju pergi.

Mataku tetap terpejam, ini terasa begitu nyata. Aku tak mampu melihatnya lagi. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar, kedua tangan terkepal di sisi badan. Kemudian kegelapan menelanku lagi seperti palung dalam lautan yang menyedot apapun yang berenang di sekitarnya.

Dalam kegelapan yang lebih tenang, aku sayup-sayup bisa mendengar berbagai percakapan. Suara seorang laki-laki yang begitu menenangkan. Dan sesuatu yang hangat berada di keningku.

Kemudian saat kegelapan itu hilang, aku berada di apartemenku. Di atas ranjang, dengan Draco Malfoy.

Kedua alisku bertaut, dan ritme jantungku mulai naik dan naik secara konstan.

Aku telah melihat dan mengalami berbagai hal membingungkan dalam kehidupanku, sehubungan dengan kelebihan yang kumiliki. Namun, hingga detik ini tidak ada yang jauh lebih membingungkan dari ini.

Dan dari kalimatnya saat kedua kelopak matanya membuka dan tangannya secara impulsif menahan tanganku untuk tetap menempel di pipinya.

 _Aku minta maaf karena datang begitu terlambat..._ Netranya menembus netraku dan seperti biasa, membatasi asupan oksigen dalam paru-paruku. Tapi dari tatapannya, aku tahu ia masih terdisorientasi. Dan kerutan halus di keningnya, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia sungguh lelah dan kurang tidur.

"Draco, aku-

"Astaga." Dia tampak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dan aku segera mengangkat tanganku dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Kau-kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya retoris, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Memilih diam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Berbagai hipotesa berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Namun tidak satupun tampaknya relevan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Karena Draco terlihat sama bingungnya denganku.

Hal itu membuat harapan yang beberapa detik lalu menggembung dalam hatiku mengempis. Namun, sudah terlambat untuk kembali menahan segalanya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak berharap. Aku yakin semua gadis di dunia ini juga akan mengharapkan hal yang sama jika tiba-tiba saja saat bangun menemukan pria yang disukainya berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Draco." Ujarku pelan saat ia sudah beranjak dari ranjang dan duduk di tepinya, memunggungiku. "Kenapa.. kau ada disini?"

Ia memijit batang hidungnya dan sedikit mengerang.

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat aneh bagimu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau pingsan. Semuanya panik. Dan aku membawamu ke St. Mungo." Dia memulai penjelasannya. "Lalu-

"Setidaknya." Aku menginterupsi, "Tatap mataku saat menjelaskan, Draco. Aku.. tidak merasa ini sesuatu yang bisa kau jelaskan dengan memunggungiku seperti itu."

Sebuah helaan napas pasrah lolos dari bibirnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku. Ada kegelisahan, kebingungan, dan penyesalan dalam sorotnya.

Penyesalan. Apa dia menyesal ada disini?

"Kau mengalami anemia parah, dehidrasi, dan lambungmu juga terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri selama ini." Katanya cepat, "Kau dibius dan diinfus dengan dua cairan berbeda selama masing-masing empat jam. Lalu mereka berkata kau sebaiknya dirawat inap beberapa hari tapi aku menolak dan membawamu kesini. Alamat apartemenmu ada di _resume_ yang kau berikan padaku."

Draco menjelaskan dengan terlalu cepat dan berkali-kali menolak untuk menatap mataku. Keheningan menyelimuti lagi begitu penjelasannya selesai. Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan mencoba duduk, melepas waslap dan meletakkannya di samping baskom air hangat lalu bersandar di _headboard,_ "Oke.. tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tepatnya yang kutanyakan padamu. Tapi kenapa-

"Aku tahu bukan kuasaku untuk menolak kau untuk dirawat inap, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan suka berada disana. Kurasa kau akan lebih cepat sembuh jika kau merasa nyaman." Draco menginterupsi, lagi-lagi jawabannya tidak tepat seperti yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya terdiam dan tanpa sadar mengigit bibir bawah.

"Dan maaf karena..." Draco menyapukan pandangannya pada sisi kiri ranjangku yang spreinya sudah kusut, "tertidur disampingmu. Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan."

 _Sebuah ketidaksengajaan._

Jadi jangan terlalu berharap, itukah maksudmu Draco? Gumamku pahit dalam hati.

Aku menunduk menatap tanganku yang berada di pangkuan. Tertawa muram menertawai harapan yang baru saja tumbuh subur dalam hatiku. Harapan bahwa Draco melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti aku melihatnya.

"Sial. Betapa bodohnya aku." Gumamku pelan, nyaris berbisik. Namun keheningan membuat Draco mendengarnya karena salah satu alisnya terangkat naik. Aku mencoba mengusir perasaan terluka dalam hatiku dan berharap suaraku tidak pecah saat mengatakan, "Pulanglah sekarang, Draco. Tentunya kau tidak mau ada yang menyadari kau ada disini semalaman."

_

Matahari merangkak dari ufuk timur, melibas sisa kegelapan yang kuhabiskan dengan berpikir. Mataku terbuka menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Ingatanku terus kembali dan kembali pada kejadian-kejadian acak antara aku dan Draco. Dan antara Draco dengan gadis lain. Aku mencoba mencari perbedaan, perbedaan yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan sebuah pertanyaan yang semula bahkan terasa tabu untuk kupikirkan, namun kini menari-nari dalam benakku.

Seperti yang berkali-kali kukatakan, dia selalu ramah dan baik bak malaikat pada semua orang. Tapi...

Apakah dia akan tinggal semalaman di sisi seorang gadis yang baru saja dekat dengannya secara formalitas karena pekerjaan saat gadis itu sakit?

Apakah dia bersikap begini pada semua orang?

Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal-hal picisan seperti ini. Karena afeksi sudah lama memudar dari kehidupanku.

Bahkan mungkin hilang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengerang, menyadari bahwa hidupku jadi rumit sekali. Akhirnya aku mengakhiri kontemplasi tak berarti ini dengan bangkit duduk. Draco berkata bahwa ia akan memberiku izin cuti sampai aku merasa bugar sebelum ia pergi, jadi aku bermalas-malasan sejenak sebelum menyeret diriku ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, sial, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kalau kau mencari rumah pembunuhmu, itu bukan disini." Seruku geram saat seorang hantu pria dengan goresan di lehernya melotot padaku saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Hantu itu mendengus keras dan menghilang detik berikutnya.

Dengan segera aku menarik _handle_ pintu kamar mandi dan segera saja aroma _musky_ yang terasa sudah familiar di indera penciumanku menyergap.

Aroma Draco.

Mataku melebar dan dengan instingtif aku meraba handuk kecil yang tergantung di balik pintu lalu membawanya ke hidungku.

Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan handuk ini, tapi aroma maskulin ini benar-benar menempel dalam setiap fibernya. Seakan aku bisa merasakan...

 _DUAR!_

Kekagetan membuat handuk itu terlepas dari genggamanku dan dengan segera aku membuka pintu kamar mandi yang setengah menutup. Netraku menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari. Salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada di apartemen ini tergeletak di depan pintu utama.

"Oh, Tuhan, apalagi yang-

"MATI!"

Sekelebat bayangan putih melayang turun dari arah kamar tidurku dan dalam waktu yang sama cepatnya dengan lintasan cahaya, sepasang tangan dingin mencengkeram leherku; mencekiknya.

Pandanganku sedikit kabur dan aku

berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Lamat-lamat pandanganku kembali normal, dan hatiku seakan meluncur turun ke lambung saat kutatap sepasang netra yang memerah yang menatapku marah dengan mulut mendesis.

"Gin.. Ginny.."

Ginny mendorongku ke dinding, tubuhnya melayang datar membentuk garis lurus dan wajahnya yang seputih kertas tampak kontras dengan matanya yang merah seperti saga. Rambutnya terburai di seputar wajahnya dan dia tak henti-hentinya mendesis.

"Ginny.. ap-apa yang-" aku berusaha keras untuk bicara tapi cengkeramannya di leherku benar-benar memblokir akses oksigen ke kerongkonganku.

" _MATI!_ " teriaknya psikopatik.

"Tid-dhak!" Aku mencoba melepas tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dadaku naik-turun dan mulutku membuka mencari udara. Konyol sekali jika aku berakhir seperti ini. Aku mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi nihil. Ginny bukan seperti yang kukenal selama ini, ia menatapku nyalang dengan segenap kebencian yang begitu liar dan asing.

"Gin-

Saat kepalaku mulai terasa berat dan ritme nafasku tak lebih panjang dari dua tanda strip, cengkeraman tangannya terlepas mendadak. Aku merosot sekitar dua puluh centi dan dengan rakus menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin seraya memejamkan mata.

" _Fcking shit._ " Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah. Ini benar-benar aneh dan menjengkelkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana bisa Ginny..

"Hermione."

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat dan menemukan Ginny duduk satu meter di depanku, tampangnya seperti baru keluar dari neraka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya serak, merangkak mendekatiku.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATIKU!" Teriakku defensif seraya semakin merapat ke dinding.

Ginny menghentikan aksinya dan kedua tangannya yang semula diintensikan sebagai alat untuk mengakhiri hidupku terkulai begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya, "Baiklah, aku akan disini saja kalau begitu."

Atmosfir berat masih menyelimuti ruangan ini saat aku masih mencoba mengatur nafas. Ginny mencuri pandang dari balik bulu matanya dan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang berlangsung dengan begitu tidak mengenakkan selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Dengar, Mione, aku minta maaf untuk-

"Membuatku hampir mati konyol dan menjadi bagian dari geng sosialitamu yang menggelikan." Lanjutku sengit, menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Percayalah. Aku tidak.. bukan aku yang menginginkannya."

"Lalu siapa, Ginny? Mungkinkah hantu bisa kerasukan? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" Tanyaku dengan emosi membara.

Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya masih nelangsa. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Selama ini, dia selalu bertingkah seperti pemandu sorak sampai-sampai membuatku berfikir bahwa menjadi hantu adalah impiannya.

Ia tampak bahagia dan tanpa beban.

"Aku.. sudah terlalu lama disini." Erangnya, menunduk menekuri jari-jemarinya yang pucat dan sedikit mengerut.

Dia terdiam setelahnya dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan keheningan yang sama terulang kembali dan membuatku tampak begitu bodoh. Aku menegakkan sandaran tubuhku pada dinding dan mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, "Kekacauan apa yang terjadi padamu? Pencucian otak?"

Netra Ginny melebar sepersekian detik mendengar pertanyaanku dan dia mulai mencoba untuk mendekat namun aku kembali memasang gestur defensif dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-masih-tidak-memercayaimu. Kemudian dia beringsut mundur kembali.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah bertahun-tahun melawan takdirku dan tetap bereksistensi di dunia ini, _duniamu_." Ia membuka penjelasannya dan menatapku yang balik menatapnya skeptis.

"Insting manusiaku makin melemah, Hermione." Tukasnya penuh derita, "Ak-aku.. akan ada waktu seperti tadi dimana.."

"Naluri alamiah hantu untuk mengganggu, merusak, dan membunuh menguasaimu." Aku menyelesaikan kalimat eksplanatifnya karena Ginny seakan malu untuk mengakuinya.

Ginny mengangguk dan membawa kedua lututnya ke dada.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hermione." Ucapnya lirih, lagi-lagi dalam bentuk erangan.

Gestur yang ditunjukkannya mengingatkanku pada diri sendiri. Terjebak, frustasi, dan kebingungan. Bara amarah dalam hatiku meleleh dan aku merasa iba pada satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dikategorikan dekat denganku beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Lalu kau harus pergi pada tempat seharusnya kau berada, Gin." Ujarku pelan, menurunkan kedua tangan yang semula menyilang di depan dada.

Bahkan jika Ginny menyerangku lagi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Seperti aku yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris saat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan; itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya.

Ginny menggeleng dengan keras kepala, "Tidak. Aku bukannya tidak ingin. Tapi, tidak. Belum saatnya."

"Apa yang kau cari disini? Dunia ini juga semakin tua dan kejam, kau tahu. Dan.. _well,_ meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya tahu, tapi aku yakin kau akan lebih tenang disana. Sekarang kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kulontarkan untuk Ginny. Namun aku tidak merasa itu sia-sia karena Ginny terdiam setelahnya. Dan aku membiarkan keheningan yang terasa lebih ringan menyelubungi kami.

"Aku tahu itu, Hermione." Ucapnya sambil lalu. Aku tidak tahu ucapannya mengacu pada saranku agar dia pergi atau komentarku tentang penampilannya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi, jika dia tidak datang, aku akan pergi." Gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada urusan orang lain terlebih hantu, namun kali ini aku menemukan diriku ingin menggali lebih dalam mengenai masa lalu Ginny. Tentang apa yang menahannya disini.

"Kau menunggu seseorang." Tebakku.

Dan melihat responnya, aku yakin tebakanku benar.

"Apa itu juga alasan kau selalu menghilang di hari Sabtu minggu keempat?"

Ginny mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tak percaya, "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi sejak pertama mengenalmu, aku tahu kau tidak akan melewatkan seharipun untuk tidak merecokiku." Dengusku seraya memutar bola mata, "Kecuali hari itu dan satu atau dua hari setelahnya."

Ginny tersenyum tipis dan kembali menimang jemarinya, "Ya. Aku pergi ke stasiun di hari itu."

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanyaku lebih lanjut tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Kekasihku. Dia bersekolah di luar negeri dan pulang sebulan sekali. Dari bandara dia akan naik kereta bawah tanah dan aku selalu menunggu disana. Selalu di tempat yang sama." Jelas Ginny, tatapannya menerawang menembus dinding di belakangku. Gambaran stasiun bawah tanah dan tempat dimana dia biasa duduk pastilah yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu.." aku mencoba berasumsi dengan hati-hati, "Dia pastilah sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dan.. ada banyak sekali kemungkinan dia tidak kembali kesini. Atau ke stasiun-

"Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan tentang kehidupan manusiaku juga memudar, Mione." Ginny menginterupsi dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Sekarang ini aku bahkan tidak terlalu ingat siapa persisnya nama lengkapnya. Aku lupa apa cita-citanya. Aku lupa-" Ginny memejamkan matanya dan menjambak ujung rambutnya dengan putus asa.

Dan entah bagaimana sesuatu dalam hatiku terasa nyeri melihatnya seperti itu.

" _Lucunya._ Hatiku yang konyol selalu menuntunku kesana dan memberitahuku bahwa dia akan kembali."

Aku kehabisan kata untuk diucapkan namun setelah beberapa saat aku mencoba kembali berusaha menyadarkan Ginny akan waktu yang memburunya. Bahkan meskipun aku lebih memilih untuk memakan sekotak penuh permen yang kubenci daripada mengakui bahwa aku dan dia adalah 'teman karib' atau semacamnya, aku tidak mau dia berakhir sebagai pembunuh.

"Dan meskipun dia kembali, kalian tidak akan bersama seperti yang kau inginkan." Tukasku provokatif.

"Aku tidak ingin bersamanya! Tidak seekstrem itu!" Elak Ginny, "Tolong simpan ingatan ini sebelum aku melupakannya, Mione. Begini,

selama kami bersama, dia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku mencintainya. Karena aku terlihat hanya tertarik pada malam-malam yang dia berikan padaku, keeksistensiannya disisiku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Dia merasa dirinya hanya simbol. Tapi.. itu hanya pada awalnya, Mione.. oh tidak.. dia harus tahu. Dia harus tahu..."

"Dia harus tahu kalau kau cinta mati padanya. Itukah yang kau mau?" Tanyaku takjub, terlebih saat Ginny menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Aku takjub lebih karena, ternyata hal-hal yang selama ini sambil lalu kulihat di drama picisan benar-benar ada di dunia nyata.

Cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya selalu mampu membuat orang bertindak bodoh. Ini menggelikan. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Ginny datang ke tempat yang sama, menunggu barangkali sehari semalam hanya untuk alasan yang remeh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia tidak mengunjungi makammu?" Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya, dan ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu.. lebih tepatnya lupa dimana aku dimakamkan. Dan aku juga tidak ingat punya keluarga. Sepertinya dulu aku sama sepertimu, sebatang kara." Jawab Ginny muram.

Sinar matahari yang mulai tinggi menelisik lubang ventilasi dan menyorot Ginny yang terlihat transparan. Dia menegakkan duduknya dan sepertinya mulai mengakhiri melankolinya dan tampak seperti yang sebelumnya kukenal selama ini saat dia menoleh padaku dan berujar,

"Berani taruhan kau pasti sedang mengejekku habis-habisan dalam otak-penuh-antagonisme-pada-hantu mu itu. Tapi melihat sepasang lengan yang membelai wajahmu saat kukira kau mati semalam, aku tahu kau akan segera mengerti."

_

Ginny pergi beberapa jam setelah insiden itu. Ia bersikeras akan bertahan beberapa bulan lagi sampai ia bisa merelakan untuk pergi. Dan untuk mengantisipasi hal yang serupa terjadi, dia akan mencari cara untuk memperlambat hilangnya insting kemanusiaan _well.._ apapun itu.

Dia tidak akan kembali kesini sebelum menemukan caranya.

Sisa hari kuhabiskan untuk menulis artikel yang segera kukirimkan ke pemilik _website_ tempat aku bekerja lepas. Aku menolak untuk terdistraksi oleh kalimat terakhir Ginny tentang belai-membelai, tentang.. Draco.

Apapun hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya membuat hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan. Aku benci. Aku merasa tidak kompatibel dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Ginny.

Dalam upaya untuk mengusir itu semua, aku mempercepat tarian jari-jemariku di atas _keyboard,_ mataku awas mengawasi setiap kemunculan huruf, tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Salah satu kualitas tulisan Hermione Granger adalah _anti-typo._

 _Kau_ _mengalami anemia parah, dehidrasi, dan lambungmu juga terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri selama ini._

Kalimat Draco yang lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan itu membuatku secara spontan mengerling ke jam digital di sudut bawah layar laptop. 8:00 dan aku belum meminum obat yang terletak di nakas. Aku bangkit berdiri setelah menyimpan _file_ dari tempat biasa aku duduk, mencoba tidak mengerling ke tempat duduk di depanku dimana Ginny biasa berceloteh dengan berisik seraya melayang kesana kemari.

Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali membuatku sedikit terganggu.

Merasa sudah cukup lapar, aku membuka kulkas dan lagi-lagi, Draco meninggalkan jejaknya yang membuat perasaanku semakin kacau, antusias, dan sulit dikontrol.

Di antara beberapa batang sosis, ham, kentang, dan telur yang selama ini menjadi penghuni utama lemari pendinginku, ada dua mangkuk bubur yang terlapisi _plastic wrap,_ beberapa ikat bayam, roti, selada, susu, dan..

Selai strawberry.

 **Panaskan bubur di microwave untuk** **sarapan.**

Dan dia bahkan meninggalkan _sticky_ _note_ yang tertempel plastik yang membungkus mangkuk bubur.

Aku melepas note itu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat tulisan tangan Draco. Dan ada sedikit perbedaan. Dulu tulisannya tegak dan rapi, hampir mirip seperti tulisan dalam buku teks, namun sekarang tulisan itu justru lebih jelek. Bentuk hurufnya sedikit abstrak. Aku mengangkat bahu, sepertinya dia terburu-buru saat menuliskannya.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus, aku mengeluarkan salah satu mangkuk dan memasukkannya dalam _microwave._ Tiga menit kemudian, semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas susu tersaji di atas meja.

Jika Ginny melihat ini, dia akan bertepuk tangan dan berkata _jadi_ _akhirnya kau sarapan seperti_ _manusia,_ _gadis aneh._

Bayangan itu membuatku mendengus kesal dan menyendok bubur beraroma kacang dan keju itu ke mulutku. Bubur yang lembut dan hangat lumer di lidahku dan oh... rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Aku melupakan niat makan dengan anggun karena ini makanan yang mungkin dibuat dengan kedua belah tangan Draco dan makan dengan lahap dan rakus.

Tapi siapa peduli dengan itu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir semangkuk bubur dan jenis makanan apapun bisa begitu membahagiakan. Dulu mungkin sesekali aku juga merasakannya saat Ayah menghidangkan berbagai jenis cemilan. Tapi perasaan itu sudah sedikit terlupakan oleh tumpukan penderitaan dan air mata.

Meski aku cukup yakin, rasanya tak jauh beda dari yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk kosong dengan puas di wastafel. Semangat hidup yang meningkat beberapa persen membuatku antusias untuk meminum obat. Aku membawa segelas air putih ke kamar dan ternyata, sesuatu yang lebih menarik menantiku disana.

Secarik kertas kecil berupa kartu yang menyatakan aku dirawat oleh Dr. Lucius Malfoy.

Dan Kamis depan aku akan menemuinya untuk _check-up._

-

Sejak pertemuan di Malfoy's Kitchen, Fleur belum menemuiku. Tapi permintaan tolongnya masih menghantui pikiran. Kenyataan bahwa aku akan bisa menemui Dr. Malfoy merupakan sebuah titik terang dan aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Udara musim gugur menerpaku saat aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Setelah istirahat selama dua hari, aku merasa cukup sehat untuk kembali bekerja. Sepanjang jalan, otakku sibuk berpikir apa sebaiknya yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas jasa Draco. Terlepas dari semua tanda tanya yang bersemayam dalam diriku, dia sudah melakulan banyak hal untukku. Tentu aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk berterimakasih.

Aku masih belum menemukan ide apapun saat berbelok di tikungan dan melihat bangunan Malfoy's Kitchen yang mengundang. Draco memiliki nyaris segalanya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya senang.

"Whoa! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Goyle meletakan sapunya--rupanya kaca jendela tidak lagi menarik minatnya--dan menghambur ke arahku dengan antusias, "Kau sudah baikan, Granger?"

Alih-alih membuatku tersanjung, antusiasmenya justru membuatku ngeri.

"Er-- ya, Goyle, kurasa aku sudah cukup fit sekarang." Jawabku, tanpa sadar menatap ke atas bahunya; mengeskplorasi.

"Vincent ada di gudang. Nott dan Zabini sudah di dapur. Dan jika yang kau cari Draco, well, dia sedang memastikan bahwa pekerja baru bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." Celoteh Goyle seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oh.. pekerja baru?" Aku merepetisi untuk memastikan.

Pertanyaanku membuat Goyle senang. Ia menyeringai lebar dan menepuk lenganku cukup kuat, "Dia mendengar saranku."

Aku menarik bibirku sedikit dalam usaha untuk tersenyum namun bibirku berkedut dan mungkin justru terlihat mencibirnya. Tapi Goyle sedang bahagia jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Prospek pegawai baru entah bagaimana sangat menyenangkan dirinya.

Aku meninggalkan Goyle dan matahari yang bersinar di matanya untuk meletakkan tasku di loker dekat kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Nott keluar dari dapur dan memblokir jalanku. Ia nampak terkejut selama beberapa detik, "Wah, kau sembuh cukup cepat, Granger."

"Ya, obatnya manjur, kurasa." Responku sekenanya.

Nott mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau ditangani dokter terbaik di kota ini."

Dokter terbaik, _my arse._ Andai saja Nott tahu apa yang dilakukan Lucius Malfoy untuk mendapatkan gelar itu.

"Tapi kau seharusnya di rumah saja dulu, kau masih terlihat pucat." Nott berasumsi dan dengan santai menyentuh pelan daguku. Secara reflek aku langsung menepisnya dan Nott tampak terhenyak oleh tindakan defensifku yang tak beralasan.

"Oh, maaf Nott, aku tidak-

"Well, tidak apa-apa." Nott menginterupsi dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dia menyeringai jenaka seperti biasa, "Santai saja Granger. Memang tidak semua gadis kompatibel dengan sentuhan tangan dewaku."

Aku mendengus dan sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari mulutku. Menemukan fakta bahwa salah satu teman Draco ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku akan kembali ke panggungku. Selamat bekerja." Ujar Nott, berbalik menuju dapurnya.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan meneruskan langkah unuk meletakkan tas kemudian langsung menuju ke depan. Barangkali ada beberapa bagian yang luput dari perhatian Goyle dan belum dibersihkan.

Ternyata Draco sudah berada disana. Bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis bersurai blonde sepertinya, di sebelahnya Goyle sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Crabbe. Tangan mereka saling melingkar di pinggang masing-masing dengan gestur yang mengerikan seakan mereka ingin meremukkan tulang pinggang masing-masing.

Gadis bersurai blonde itu menyadari kehadiranku dan menghentikan percakapannya dengan Draco. Ia tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Halo. Aku pegawai baru disini. Penelope Clearwater."

"Hermione Granger." Ujarku seraya membalas uluran tangannya.

Jabatan tangan kami terlepas beberapa milisekon kemudian berbarengan dengan terlepasnya dua gurita yang saling membelit satu sama lain sebelumnya. Gadis itu tampak megap-megap kurang oksigen dan Goyle terlihat memerah sampai ubun-ubun. Meski begitu ia tetap menyadari kehadiranku dan berkata dengan antusias dan sedikit terinterupsi oleh ketidakaturan nafasnya.

"Ini dia pegawai barunya, Granger. Millicent Bulstrode. Kekasihku, juga."

Goyle terkikik sedikit dan aku merasa ingin muntah. Astaga, jadi ini alasan dibalik sorot matahari bersinar di matanya itu. Aku meringis dan menatap Bulstrode yang balik menatapku dengan manik sipitnya.

"Jadi kalian yang akan menjadi waiter?" Tanyaku.

Clearwater mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, tapi aku hanya paruh waktu disini. Hanya sampai jam makan siang. Betul kan, Draco?"

Draco menatap Clearwater dan berkata, "Ya." Sejenak sesuatu dalam dadaku menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Tampaknya Draco memang baik ke seluruh wanita di jagad raya. Aku mendengus dalam hati. Teringat kalimat klasik di televisi, semua laki-laki sama saja.

"Kupikir kau akan cuti lima sampai tujuh hari, Hermione." Ujar Draco tiba-tiba memperhatikanku.

Aku menelan saliva dan mencoba mengusir kebencian yang agak irasional ini. Draco menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti Clearwater. Itu artinya..

"Hermione..?"

Panggilan Draco membuatku kembali ke realita, dengan agak tergagap aku menjawab, "Mmh.. ya, aku merasa sudah cukup sehat."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Tanggapnya lalu melangkah melewatiku, hendak menuju dapur.

Clearwater dan Bulstrode sudah digiring Goyle dan diberi petunjuk ini-itu. Aku memandang punggung Draco yang menjauh dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya,

"Draco?" Panggilku.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berterimakasih, saat aku sakit kau sudah-

"Hermione," ia menginterupsi dengan sedikit tajam, "Lupakan saja. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Yang penting kau sudah sembuh."

Mataku membola. Rasanya seperti disiram air es. Astaga, apa yang ada di pikiran Draco? Apa dia pikir semua yang dilakukannya tidak berarti untukku?

"Jadi lupakan saja, oke?" Tandasnya untuk kedua kali.

 **Bersambung.**

 **A/N** :

Aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update T.T insyaallah janji bakalan lebih tepat waktu dan ga ngaret ngaret melulu :'v

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan ngelove. Terimakasih untuk **Miko** **Himeka** atas advicenya, it means a lot thankyou:)

Dan untuk Guest yang ngereview di Wake Up Alone : aku bukannya ga pede lanjut tp emang idenya mangkrak gitu aja :'( maunya dihapus tp gataunya bnyk yang suka :'v

And also i wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RON WEASLEY!! Xoxo (meskipun telat sih mwehehe'-') ALL THE BEST 4 U!

Zixy.


End file.
